This is my Final Fantasy
by Kyon.the.machinator
Summary: Debido a una apuesta de Ritsu, Mio y su amiga acuden a una tienda de antiguedades ubicada en lo mas profundo de un mercadillo esoterico. Alli conoceran a un anciano muy particular y un libro que guarda poderes mas allá de su compresión. Ahora, las chicas del Keionbu han sido transportadas a un mundo donde la magia es cosa del día a día y en donde solo el mas fuerte sobrevive.
1. Prólogo - La causa

K-ON!: La fantasía final.

Capitulo 00: Prólogo – La causa.

Cuando Ritsu me reto a acompañarla a una tienda de antigüedades realmente espeluznante, inmediatamente supe que eso nos acarrearía un montón de problemas. El lugar solo abría a partir de las 8 de la noche, después de que el sol ya se había ocultado y la noche comenzaba su marcha. Estaba situado en la parte más profunda de un mercadillo, al final de un corredor de tiendas esotéricas.

El ambiente era frío y las luces de las velas encendidas en las tiendas creaban un juego de luces y sombras en verdad aterrador. El olor de los incienso y las velas aromáticas se entremezclaban con los de las distintas hierbas del lugar, provocando un aroma demasiado dulce que resultaba picante a la nariz. Yo me moría de miedo y en más de una ocasión estuve a punto de salir huyendo o desmayarme. En verdad quería salir de allí en ese instante. Ritsu siempre había sido muy escéptica en cuanto a temas sobrenaturales, pero era obvio que tampoco le agradaba el ambiente siniestro que ese lugar generaba.

Si no retrocedió en sus palabras fue por simple y vano orgullo, ella tampoco quería permanecer allí más tiempo, estoy segura.

Finalmente llegamos a la tienda de antigüedades y entramos a ella, el lugar era escasamente iluminado por un candelabro colgando en el techo y algunas cuantas velas colocadas aquí y allá. La campanilla de la puerta sonó en el silencioso lugar, alertando al encargado de nuestra presencia. El dueño parecía ser un anciano, de cejas blancas y barba, ambos muy abundantes, en contraste a su cabeza, la cual estaba totalmente calva y mostraba arrugas junto a manchas seguramente causadas por la edad.

"Bienvenidas."

Dijo con una voz ligeramente alargada y opaca para después soltar un "Jejeje" que parecía burlarse de nosotras. No pude evitar temblar completamente.

"Ritsu, lo admito, perdí. ¡Vámonos de aquí!"

Le dije en un murmullo a mi amiga pero ella no me escucho, simplemente avanzo hasta el encargado con un rostro curioso.

"Hey, abuelo, ¿estas son reales?"

Le pregunto al anciano mientras tocaba sus enormes cejas, mas grandes y pobladas que las de Mugi.

"¡Ritsu!"

Le grite entre enojada y temerosa por como fuera a reaccionar el encargado. Para mi sorpresa, este solo sonrió.

"Así es señorita, estas cejas y la barba son producto de una vieja maldición."

Dijo sonriendo divertido y Ritsu solo levanto una ceja incrédula.

"¿Una, maldición, no?"

Dijo sin creerle demasiado para después mirar alrededor, al parecer buscando algo que llamara su atención.

"Al parecer no es una persona muy crédula ¿no es así, jovencita?"

Pregunto el encargado mientras se sentaba de nuevo en una vieja silla mecedora, la madera crujiendo al recibir a su dueño.

"He visto muchos programas sobre cosas paranormales y ovnis, también asistí a un par de eventos que prometían esas cosas. Al final todo fue mentira."

Explico la castaña mientras avanzaba hasta donde había lo que parecían ser pequeñas muñequitas con orejas largas y piel verde. Un letrero sobre ella decía 'Trolls.' Y daba una descripción de cómo cuidarlos para que no te lastimaran y te protegieran.

"Ya veo. Los jóvenes de ahora ya no creen en nada."

Su voz parecía afligida mientras se lamentaba sobre como la tecnología cerraba nuestras mentes de lo que en verdad estaba allí.

"Pero echen un vistazo, quizá haya algo que llame su atención."

Y sin decir más, se puso a hojear un libro cuyo título no alcance a entender.

Ritsu parecía curiosa por todo lo que había en el lugar, pero nada parecía llamar demasiado su atención, yo, por otro lado, solo quería irme cuanto antes.

"Ritsu, ya vimos suficiente. ¿No crees que deberíamos irnos?"

Mi amiga de la infancia hecho una última mirada alrededor y después suspiro, parecía decepcionada.

"Tienes razón, se está haciendo tarde."

No pude evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio ante esto y ambas nos dirigimos hacia la puerta.

Fue entonces que lo vi.

En una vieja mesa cercana a la pared había un par de pergaminos que se notaban antiguos y empolvados además de lo que parecía ser una lámpara rota. Sin embargo, lo que en verdad llamo mi atención fue un libro grueso de tapa dura que estaba al lado de los pergaminos. El libro era grande, como el doble de un libro normal, además de que tenía el titulo grabado en relieve sobre la tapa, dejando ver unos extraños símbolos que parecieron brillar a pesar del polvo que tenía encima.

"Al parecer algo llamo tu atención."

Di un pequeño saltito al escuchar la voz del anciano, por lo que me gire a verlo. Este seguía sentado sobre su mecedora sin despegar la mirada de su libro.

"Esto…"

Me quede sin palabras unos momentos, los símbolos ya no brillaban, por lo que me estaba preguntando si solo había sido mi imaginación.

"¿Sucede algo, Mio?"

Ritsu me observo con sus ojos llenos de confusión, esa era una buena pregunta ¿Qué era lo que sucedía?

"¿Qué… que tipo de libro es ese?"

Pregunte finalmente, armándome de valor mientras apuntaba al objeto de mis dudas. El anciano finalmente dejo de mirar su libro y sus ojos oscuros se cruzaron directamente con los míos por primera vez desde que entre a la tienda. Tenía arrugas debajo de sus ojos y sus pupilas negras eran tan duras como la obsidiana.

Pero él estaba sonriendo.

"Eso, señorita, es un Grimoire, un libro que tiene sellado dentro de sí enormes poderes mágicos."

Explico mientras cerraba su libro y acariciaba el lomo suavemente sin dejar de sonreír. Un escalofrío cruzo mi espalda ante esta imagen. ¿Un libro mágico?

"¿Ha-habla de un libro de brujería?"

No pude evitar que me temblara la voz, el anciano solo asintió sin dejar de sonreír.

"¡Espere, espere abuelo!"

Ritsu dio un paso al frente, su voz sonaba irritada.

"Si en verdad fuera un libro mágico ¿Por qué lo vendería así como si nada?"

Su pregunta tenía sentido. Si en verdad fuera algo tan valioso ¿Por qué lo pondría a la venta?

¿Quizá pensaba venderlo a un alto precio?...

¿O quizá tuviera una maldición?...

"¡Hiii!"

Un chillido escapo de mi garganta al pensar en mí misma con unas cejas enormes y barba, víctima de la maldición del libro. ¡No quería eso!

"Jejeje ese libro no esta maldito, jovencita."

Increíblemente el anciano pareció leer mi mente y se levanto lentamente de su silla, dejando su propio libro en el mostrador.

"Un Grimoire es un objeto de gran poder mágico, sin embargo, muchos solo pueden ser usados por ciertos tipos de personas."

Explico mientras se acercaba al libro negro en la mesa y le soplaba suavemente, retirándole el polvo que se había acumulado en él.

"Así que este, por muy poderoso que pueda ser, no me es más útil que un curioso pisapapeles."

El anciano termino de retirar el polvo del libro y me lo ofreció, estirando su brazo huesudo hacia mí.

"Tómalo, quizá a ti te sea más útil."

Poco a poco estire mi mano hacia el libro, Ritsu me miraba sin saber si dejarme tomarlo o detenerme. Note que mi mano temblaba ligeramente mientras sujetaba el libro y lo atraía hacía mí.

"¿¡Eh?!"

Por poco pierdo el equilibrio al sujetar todo el peso de esa masa de hojas y cuero, ese libro pesaba un poco mas que mi bajo ¿Cómo podía ese anciano sujetarlo tan tranquilamente con una sola mano?

El anciano sonrió sin dejar de observarme, cosa que me ponía nerviosa. Acomode el libro en mis manos y comencé a abrirlo. Un suave olor a humedad me lleno al instante por lo que no pude evitar soltar un pequeño estornudo, Ritsu se acerco a mi lado, estornudando un poco también ante el aroma.

"Huele a polvo…"

Murmuro suavemente, cosa que me confundió. No olía a polvo si no a húmedo. Decidí no prestarle más atención a eso y comencé a hojearlo. Las hojas eran de un color amarillento, demostrando que era un libro muy viejo. No sabía mucho sobre eso, pero quería suponer que al menos tenía 500 años de antigüedad para estar en esas condiciones. Aun así, las letras se distinguían perfectamente. O es mejor decir los símbolos, ya que eso era lo que parecían para mí. Un montón de círculos, cuadrados, triángulos y mezclas de los mismos y algunas letras del alfabeto oriental se revolvían formando lo que sería el texto del libro, haciéndolo inentendible para mí.

"¿Qué es esto? ¿Son las famosas runas? ¿O es otro idioma?"

Ritsu estaba igual de confundida que yo, pero el anciano solo sonrió aun mas.

"Interesante."

Dijo mientras pasaba sus ojos por cada uno de los símbolos en el libro.

"Oye abuelo ¿sabes lo que dice aquí?"

Pregunto Ritsu muy emocionada, al parecer el libro había atraído su atención finalmente.

"Ni idea."

Contesto simplemente, provocando que Ritsu perdiera el equilibrio. Yo seguí hojeando el libro y note que tenía dibujos de lo que parecían ser espadas y arcos, también había extraños bastones de madera y cartas. No entendía que significaban esos extraños símbolos, pero aun así pase mi vista lentamente por ellos, tratando de descifrar su significado.

"¡Mio!"

Ritsu grito cerca de mí por lo que cerré el libro de golpe mientras pegaba un brinquito.

"¡No me grites tan de pronto!"

Le dije mientras sostenía el libro con una mano y le daba un suave golpe con la otra a la castaña. Hubiera querido golpearla más fuerte pero mi equilibrio era precario con semejante tomo.

"¡Pero es que no me contestabas!"

Me dijo molesta mientras se acariciaba donde le pegue.

"¿En serio? ¿Qué me preguntaste?"

"¿Te pregunte que si pensabas comprar el libro?"

Era una buena pregunta. El lugar era totalmente siniestro, el anciano no me daba confianza y lo que había dicho sobre este libro era difícil de creer. ¿Sería cierto? ¿En verdad esto era un libro mágico? Mire el libro por unos segundos más. Si fuera cierto entonces lo mejor sería no llevármelo, podría resultar muy peligroso, no solo para mí, si no para mis seres queridos también. Por otro lado, en verdad me había interesado este libro, tenia curiosidad por descifrar esos extraños símbolos. Quizá no era un libro mágico si no en realidad una historia sobre caballeros y cosas así, lo cual en verdad me fascinaba.

"¿Tu qué piensas, Ritsu?"

Le pregunte tímidamente a mi amiga, esta solo me miro sorprendida unos instantes para después pensarlo seriamente.

"No lo sé, ¿te interesa el libro?"

Yo solo asentí un poco.

"Umm… Entonces está bien."

Me dijo con una gran sonrisa que me tranquilizo, pero no pude evitar preguntar.

"¿Segura? Podría ser algo peligroso."

Ritsu solo aumento su sonrisa.

"¡Descuida, si algo malo surge de ese libro, yo te protegeré!"

Anuncio con una sonrisa llena de confianza que me hizo suspirar divertida. Esta chica no tenía remedio.

"¿Cuánto vale?"

Le pregunte al encargado mientras me giraba a verlo, este miro al techo unos instantes y después sonrió.

"Te lo dejare por 1000 Yenes ¿te parece bien?"

Yo solo asentí, por una antigüedad, era toda una ganga.

Fin del prólogo.


	2. Grimoire

Capítulo 01: Grimoire.

Opening: Obsession (Primer opening .Hack/Sign).

Era domingo por la mañana, ese día me había despertado como normalmente lo hacía. Lave mis dientes y tome mi desayuno. Hoy el club de música ligera no tenía ningún plan para reunirnos así que estudie un poco las materias que mas me costaban trabajo y después me senté frente a la computadora. Tenía pensado navegar por internet para ver si podía encontrar imágenes parecidas a las que aquel libro mostraba, para así descubrir que era lo que significaban y poder leerlo. El Grimoire estaba en la mesita junto a mi cama, ocupando casi todo el centro de la misma.

Pase al menos las dos primeras horas buscando entre los distintos alfabetos usados en distintos idiomas, pero ninguno parecía mostrar los símbolos que el Grimoire poseía, así que comencé a buscar en lenguas antiguas. Logre encontrar algunas semejanzas pero ninguno parecía ser el correcto. Después de perder otra hora y bajar a comer, tuve una idea que me pareció me sería más provechosa, así que empecé a buscar entre los distintos idiomas que se consideraban en desuso y en lenguas muertas. Fue entonces que comencé a hacer progresos, aunque fueran muy lentos.

El libro parecía ser una mezcla de lenguas muertas en realidad, ya que ninguno de los alfabetos antiguos poseía todos los símbolos que el libro poseía. Había algunos símbolos hebreos, runas celta, ideogramas egipcios y demás, por lo que me confundía bastante al tratar de comparar los símbolos.

"Es mucho mas difícil de lo que pensé."

Me dije mientras soltaba un suspiro. Pase las hojas del Grimoire distraídamente mientras pensaba en alguna manera más sencilla de poder traducirlo. Tome un montón de sus páginas y después las solté una tras otra, las esporádicas imágenes apareciendo de vez en cuando para después perderse entre las páginas de ese viejo libro.

"Alt ma huna Famfrit rajika…"

Murmure suavemente mientras 'leía' las primeras líneas en la primera página. Si comparaba los símbolos del libro con los de las lenguas antiguas y buscaba su pronunciación era capaz de leer una buena parte de él, sin embargo, no lograba entender que significaban. Era como poder pronunciar las palabras de otro idioma pero sin saber qué rayos estabas diciendo.

En ese momento sonó mi celular, por lo que lo saque de mi bolsillo, notando que era Ritsu la que me llamaba.

"¿Ritsu? ¿Qué sucede?"

Le pregunte mientras cerraba el Grimoire y me sentaba de nuevo frente a la computadora, lo mejor sería imprimir los alfabetos para así no tener que dar vueltas desde la mesita a la computadora cada cinco minutos.

"Ah, Mio ¿Cómo estás? ¿Aun tienes todo tu cabello?"

No pude evitar sentir un pequeño escalofrió ante esto, la idea de que ese Grimoire en verdad estuviera maldito y me sucediera algo que me hiciera ver como aquel anciano no era agradable.

"¡No bromees con eso!"

Le dije molesta y un poco asustada, si pudiera, le daría un buen golpe ahora mismo.

"Jaja perdón, perdón. Pero hablando en serio, ¿ya has descubierto que es lo que dice el libro?"

Me recargue hacía atrás mientras miraba hacia el tejado, al parecer a Ritsu también le había interesado este misterioso libro.

"Aún no, he hecho algunos avances pero esto es mucho mas difícil de lo que creía al principio."

"Ya veo."

Parecía un poco decepcionada.

"Bueno, si estas cosas fueran tan fáciles, cualquiera podría hacerlas ¿no?"

"Ohh, al parecer la señorita escéptica está empezando a creer."

Dije con una mueca burlona ante las palabras de mi amiga, para mi sorpresa, su respuesta a mi ataque fue más fuerte.

"¿Yo? Puede ser. Es decir, imagínate con un libro mágico y una varita salvando al mundo. ¡Serias la chica mágica Mio-tan!"

No pude evitar que los colores se me subieran al rostro al imaginar algo tan vergonzoso como eso.

"¡Ritsu!"

"Eso sería muy lindo."

¿Esa era la voz de Mugi?

"Mio-chan seria una linda chica mágica. ¡Moe moe Kyun!"

¿Yu…Yui?

"Senpai ¿No creen que están siendo muy rudas con Mio-senpai?"

¡Azusa también!

"¡Oye Ritsu! ¿No me digas que todas las chicas están allí?"

Pregunte totalmente nerviosa.

"Ah, sí, ellas vinieron a mi casa a jugar."

"¡Yo no vine a jugar! ¡Ritsu-senpai dijo que Yui-senpai se había desmayado y necesitaba mi ayuda!"

"Es que se me acabo la energía Azu-nyan."

"¡Me asustaron! ¡Y no te me pegues tanto!"

"E-he-he."

Esperen ¿por qué las escucho a todas?

"Ritsu… ¿está puesto el altavoz?"

"¿Oh? Si, lo puse desde que comenzó la llamada."

*Click*

Colgué en ese momento y me arroje de cara a mi cama, escondiendo mi rostro en la almohada. Sentía mis mejillas arder por la vergüenza. ¡Las demás chicas sabían que había comprado un libro mágico y había pasado todo el día tratando de traducirlo! El teléfono sonó de nuevo y lo descolgué de inmediato, sintiendo como mi vergüenza se convertía en enojo contra mi amiga que no sabía guardar un simple secreto.

"¡Estúpida!"

Le grite con toda mi alma, sintiendo mi cabeza zumbar ante la mezcla de emociones que sentía. Para mi sorpresa, escuche un sollozo del otro lado de la línea.

"¿Mi…Mio-chan?"

"¿Yui?"

Pude escuchar como la castaña soltaba un par de sollozos mas para después empezar a llorar.

"Uhh... Mio-chan me gritooo."

Logre escuchar antes de que la voz cambiara.

"Oye, Mio, te has pasado."

"¡Es culpa tuya!"

¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan sínico? Ritsu solo soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa para después carraspear.

"Si, bien. Te debo una disculpa supongo."

"¡Me debes más que eso!"

"¡Ok, lo siento mucho! ¿Vale? Es que ellas vinieron a jugar y se me escapo lo de nuestra ida a la tienda de antigüedades y tuve que contarles lo del libro."

"Jooo Ritsu, no sabes guardar ni un secreto."

Seguía enojada con mi amiga, pero ya no tenía caso ocultar nada, además, había hecho llorar a Yui y eso me hacía sentir mal.

"¿Eh, Mugi?"

Pude escuchar como el teléfono pasaba de manos de nuevo y esta vez fue Mugi la que hablo.

"¿Mio-chan?"

"¿Si?"

"Estamos todas en casa de Ritsu y nos gustaría que vinieras también. ¿Por qué no traes el libro? Quizá entre todas podamos descifrar lo que dice."

Como siempre (o la mayoría de las veces) me era más fácil entenderme con esta chica. Ella y Azusa eran los pocos oasis de cordura que podía tener en el club. Me lo pensé durante unos instantes mientras miraba el Grimoire en la mesita. ¿Por qué no?

"Estaré allí en veinte minutos."

Le dije y ella pareció contenta con esto. Imprimí todos los datos que necesitaba para traducirlo y los puse junto al Grimoire en una bolsa de viaje que tenía en mi armario, pesaba bastante pero ya me había acostumbrado un poco así que no me costó demasiado trabajo llevarlo. Satoshi me recibió en la puerta, parecía un poco sorprendido por la bolsa que llevaba pero no dijo nada y me dirigí a la habitación de Ritsu.

Al entrar no pude evitar sentir pena ajena por lo que vi. Yui estaba en el suelo de espaldas mientras Azusa estaba sobre ella, sus rostros muy pegados mientras lo único que separaba sus labios era un peluche de conejo el cual Azusa estaba besando. Ritsu trataba de aguantarse la risa mientras tomaba una foto y Mugi tenía esa mirada soñadora que me hacía pensar mal de ella.

"En verdad no quiero saber que paso aquí."

Dije mientras avanzaba hacía la cama de Ritsu y me sentaba sobre ella, en ese instante lo mejor era estar lo mas alejada posible de esas cuatro.

"¡Mi-Mio-senpai! ¡No es lo que parece!"

Azusa se levanto totalmente roja mientras movía sus manos de un lado a otro y negaba con la cabeza. Yui se sentó de nuevo mientras movía sus manos tímidamente y se sonrojaba, sonriendo tontamente.

"Azu-nyan, no sabía que me veías así. ¿Qué debería hacer?"

"¡Yui-senpai, no empeores el malentendido!"

Yui puso una mano en su corazón y fingió estar dolida.

"¡Oh! ¡He sido rechazada!"

"¡Yui-senpai, basta ya!"

Azusa parecía a punto de sufrir un ataque de calor, con su rostro todo rojo y temblando. No pude evitar suspirar, esas chicas podían ser muy estresantes a veces.

"Traje el Grimoire ¿quieren verlo?"

Dije para llamar la atención de todas, Azusa me miro agradecida por esto.

"¿Gri…mora?"

Yui parecía tener dificultad para entender la palabra mientras me observaba sacar el enorme libro de la bolsa y lo colocaba en la mesita al centro.

"Grimoire, así es como aquel abuelo nos dijo que se llamaba."

La corrigió Ritsu mientras las cinco nos sentábamos alrededor de la mesita, las chicas parecían tan sorprendidas como yo cuando lo vi por primera vez. En verdad era un tomo muy curioso y que llamaba la atención.

"El titulo está grabado en relieve y parece ser muy antiguo."

Mugi paso sus dedos por sobre las letras en la portada, trazándolas suavemente.

"Además, huele un poco a humo. ¿Quizá estuvo en un incendio?"

El comentario de Azusa me sorprendió. Para mí el libro daba un olor a humedad, pero si no mal recordaba, Ritsu dijo que olía a polvo y ahora Azusa decía que olía a humo. ¿Qué estaba pasando allí?

"No es así Azu-nyan. Huele como a pétalos de cerezo, es agradable."

Dijo Yui olfateando un par de veces el tomo, al parecer disfrutando el aroma.

"Yui, Azusa, esperen. ¿Qué están diciendo?"

Ritsu parecía tan confundida como yo por esta revelación.

"Que el libro huele a pétalos de cerezo, Rit-chan."

"¿En serio? Pero estoy segura de que huele a humo…"

Murmuro nuestra Kohai mientras daba otra tímida olfateada y hacía un gesto de desagrado.

"Yo no huelo nada."

Dijo Mugi confundida ante los comentarios de las chicas. Ritsu me miro durante unos segundos y no pude evitar ponerme nerviosa. ¿Quizá este libro si tenía algo de especial?

"Mio ¿Has logrado traducir algo del libro?"

Negué con la cabeza mientras abría el Grimoire y tomaba las hojas de mi bolsa, colocándolas al lado del tomo.

"No. Encontré símbolos que son iguales a los del libro, también su pronunciación; sin embargo, no pude encontrar la manera de traducirlos."

Dije mientras mostraba algunas páginas donde estaban esos símbolos, las chicas miraron con interés las páginas y los dibujos que estas mostraban.

"Parece algún libro sobre fantasía, miren, una espada."

Dijo Mugi mientras lo ojeaba un poco.

"Hey, hey, ¿En verdad será un libro mágico?"

"No lo creo, parece más un libro de cuentos o algo así."

Las chicas parecían en verdad interesadas con el libro, haciendo comentarios y pensando en distintas maneras de descifrarlo. Mugi incluso se ofreció a llevarlo con un especialista para traducirlo.

"¿Qué significara este símbolo?"

Pregunto Yui mientras señalaba lo que parecía ser un ojo alargado con líneas en forma de 'X' cruzándolo por detrás. Yo mire el símbolo y después busque entre mis hojas.

"Se lee Mag-tanu."

Dije y mis amigas se me quedaron viendo asombradas.

"¿Puedes leerlo?"

Ritsu me pregunto incrédula y yo solo asentí un poco apenada.

"Sí, pero no sé lo que significa aún."

"¡Genial, Mio-chan!"

Yui tomo mis manos alegremente mientras me felicitaba por mi logro a medias. Al parecer ya me había perdonado por gritarle, cosa que me alivio internamente.

"Mio-chan, ¿podrías leernos un poco del libro? Quizá podamos descifrar el acento o un poco de la pronunciación."

Mugi parecía entusiasmada por esto y Azusa solo me miro, también expectante. Esto me sonrojo aun más pero asentí suavemente, era algo que podía hacer. Acerque el Grimoire a mí y me dirigí a la primera pagina, la cual ya había memorizado casi por completo en mi mente.

"Alt ma huna Famfrit rajika

Meis-nat muste Artema

Anafti Adrammelech moendishka

Rastufi nashika Éxodo

Mastina puske ru-na Mateus

Alta oron, Sondus kamelaa"

Todas me miraron expectantes mientras recitaba las extrañas palabras escritas en esa página, mirando a su alrededor de vez en cuando, como esperando a que algo ocurriera. Sin embargo, termine de recitar sin mayores incidentes y después las observe tranquilamente.

"Nada paso."

Dijo Yui con cierta decepción en su voz, Azusa parecía decepcionada también, aunque no lo dijo. Ritsu coloco sus manos detrás de su cabeza y se dejo caer de espaldas al suelo.

"Vaya, que fraude."

"Vamos, vamos. Lo bueno es que tampoco paso nada malo."

Mugi fue la más razonable de todas y yo no pude más que asentir en acuerdo, si no paso nada, estaba bien por mí, el libro seguía siendo algo interesante para pasar mi tiempo libre.

"¡Oh, es verdad!"

Yui se recupero de su desanimo mientras tomaba su bolso y sacaba una caja de ella.

"¡Ta-chan!"

Exclamo mientras la mostraba. Parecía ser un juego de video sobre carreras.

"Oh, ¿Es el nuevo Mario Kart?"

Ritsu parecía entusiasmada mientras Yui solo asentía orgullosa.

"Mis padres me lo compraron ayer. Esta genial, Ui y yo nos quedamos jugando toda la tarde."

"¡Déjame verlo, déjame verlo!"

Yo solo suspire mientras cerraba el Grimoire, cuando esas dos se ponían así, era inevitable que al final todas terminaríamos haciendo turnos para jugar. Bueno, era algo divertido, debía admitirlo.

Pasamos el resto del día jugando ese adictivo juego y al caer la noche nos separamos para dirigirnos cada una a nuestros hogares. Cene algo ligero y me di un baño para después dirigirme a mi habitación, me sentía muy cansada y mañana era día de clases por lo que lo mejor sería dormirme temprano. Rodé un par de veces en mi cama, tratando de acomodarme para poder dormir tranquilamente. Mis ojos se posaron en el Grimoire mientras sentía como el sueño al fin me llegaba y comenzaba a vencerme.

Al parecer ese tomo no era más que un viejo libro de cuentos y no un objeto de enormes poderes mágicos como aquel anciano decía. Estaba bien así, adoraba las historias de fantasía así que sería interesante descubrirlo poco a poco.

Un mundo de fantasía ¿Me pregunto cómo sería vivir en un mundo así?

Ese fue mi último pensamiento antes de caer totalmente dormida.

Ending: Listen! (K-on! Primer Ending segunda temporada).

Fin del capítulo 01.

* * *

Gajeel Redfox Crossover Fan: Vaya, a esto le llamo suerte, apenas subo la historia y ya tengo un review, eso me anima mucho. En realidad suelo poner el prólogo y el primer capitulo juntos así que disfrutalos. Gracias por el review.


	3. ¿Australia? ¿Argentina? No, Ivalice

Capitulo 02: ¿Australia? ¿Argentina? No, Ivalice.

Una suave luz golpeaba mis ojos mientras una brisa cálida recorría mi cuerpo suavemente. La brisa se sentía agradable pero la luz del sol me molestaba así me gire hacia un lado para evitarla, causando que mi nariz se llenara de un olor a pasto fresco que me hizo estornudar.

"Umm, el pasto se metió en mi nariz."

Murmure mientras me frotaba un poco la nariz con el dorso de mi mano. Ah, así estaba mejor. Reacomodándome en mi cama de hierbas, me dispuse a dormir otro poco.

"…"

Cinco segundos después, me levante como el rayo mientras observaba incrédula a mi 'cama de hierbas'. ¿En qué momento me habían sacado de mi cama? Observe a mi alrededor con ojos desorientados, tratando de darme una idea de qué demonios había pasado con mi cama cuando note que no solo era eso lo que faltaba, si no todo mi cuarto por entero. Me encontraba en medio de lo que parecía ser un gran prado con un par de arboles por aquí y por allá, grandes montañas se veían a la distancia. Mi cabeza se movió rápidamente de derecha a izquierda, observando a mí alrededor, después me di media vuelta y repetí el mismo proceso varias veces. Sentí una gota de sudor bajar por mi frente mientras mi cerebro terminaba de procesar la situación.

"¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?!"

Fue lo primero que surgió de mi boca.

* * *

Opening: Obsession (Primer opening .Hack/Sign).

Lleve una mano detrás de mi cabeza mientras la rascaba distraídamente, de verdad estaba confundida. ¿En qué momento me habían sacado de la cama y de qué manera para no despertarme? Admitía que tenía el sueño muy pesado pero me hubiera dado cuenta si me cargaban fuera de mi cuarto hasta solo Kami-sama sabría donde. Si esto era una broma, debía reconocerlo, era la madre de todas ellas.

Comencé a caminar un poco en busca de alguien que me pudiera explicar que era lo que había sucedido exactamente, pero no se veía a nadie cerca, cosa que me empezó a preocupar. ¿Y si me habían secuestrado? No, no era posible. La parte inteligente de mi cabeza me decía que nadie secuestraria a alguien para después dejarlo solo en medio de la nada. No sin una muy buena razón para ello. Hasta donde sabía, mis bromas no habían hecho enfadar a nadie hasta ese punto.

Aun.

"¡Kyaaa!"

Un grito en la lejanía me saco de mis pensamientos por lo que me giré a ver de qué se trataba. A unos cien metros de donde yo estaba, una persona en extrañas vestimentas huía de lo que parecía ser un… ¿pollo gigante?

"¡Aléjate de mí!"

Grito esa persona con una voz cercana a un lloriqueo y mis ojos se abrieron como platos al reconocer a quien pertenecía esa voz.

"¿Mio?"

Me dije sin creerlo, pero era inconfundible, a pesar de esa extraña vestimenta, sin duda era mi mejor amiga la que huía de un ave gigante. Yo en verdad no entendía un pepino que rayos pasaba allí y tampoco porque un pollo súper desarrollado perseguía a Mio, pero si ella estaba en problemas, tenía que ayudarla de alguna manera.

"¡Miooo, por aquí!"

Le grite mientras agitaba mis manos en el aire, tratando de llamar su atención, Mio giro su rostro y entre lagrimas alcanzo a distinguirme.

"¡Ritsu!"

Exclamó totalmente aliviada y cambio el rumbo de su carrera hacia donde yo me encontraba.

"¡Eso es, Mio! ¡Ven hacía mí y pásame de largo, yo me encargare del pollo ese!"

Mio pareció confusa por mis palabras, pero asintió en acuerdo, empleando lo que quedaban de sus energías para correr aun mas rápido, pasándome de largo. Yo había retrocedido ya un par de metros y cuando Mio me paso, me prepare para esperar al pollo gigante.

"¡Aquí voy!"

Con un fuerte grito, empecé a correr y di un salto, cayendo sobre el ave y sujetándome de su cuello, casi montándola en el proceso. El pollo se tambaleo ante el cambio de peso pero logro recuperar el equilibrio y comenzó a correr en círculos y saltar, tratando de tirarme. Me aferre con todas mis fuerzas al cuello de ese animal, pero mis piernas no tenían de donde apoyarse por lo que pronto salí volando varios metros en el aire y caí al suelo de espaldas.

"¡Ritsu!"

Escuche a Mio gritar a lo lejos, mi espalda doliéndome bastante por el golpe. Levante mi vista y observe al pollo mirarme totalmente enfadado para después correr hacia mí. Pensaba que esa cosa me pasaría por encima pero para mi sorpresa, Mio apareció en frente de mi, sus manos al frente y piernas extendidas en un intento de escudarme. Note que tenía una especie de vara de madera en sus manos, la cual sujetaba a fuertemente.

¡Qué rápida! Mio había corrido la distancia que nos separaba en un instante. Fácilmente eran al menos unos cinco metros así que era todo un logro si me lo preguntan. Mio ladeo su cabeza y apretó sus ojos fuertemente, su cuerpo temblando pero aun así no hizo el amago de quitarse del camino del ave. Mi corazón se apretó ante el temor de que algo malo le pasara a mi amiga mientras trataba de protegerme. Sin embargo, para mi asombro, el pollo gigante se detuvo frente a la chica, sus ojos pareciendo curiosos al verla frente a él, con los brazos extendidos al frente.

"¡Wark!"

Ese sonido salió de su pico mientras sus ojos se notaban alegres y acercaba su cabeza a la de mi amiga, comenzando a frotarse suavemente contra ella. Mio abrió los ojos poco a poco y noto al ave frotarse a su lado, sus ojos tan confundidos como los míos.

"¡Wark, wark!"

Grazno el ave de nuevo mientras miraba a la chica y volvía a frotarse contra ella.

"Creo… Creo que le agradas."

Mio levanto su mano tímidamente y comenzó a acariciar la cabeza del ave, la cual soltó otro sonido totalmente feliz.

"Que…"

Dijo Mio, sin dejar de acariciar la cabeza del plumífero de dos metros, sus ojos abiertos en total sorpresa.

"¡Qué lindo!"

Grito finalmente, su miedo desapareciendo por completo y siendo sustituido por una alegría infantil mientras abrazaba por el cuello al ave y se frotaba contra él.

"¡Mira, mira, Ritsu! ¿No es muy lindo?"

Mio parecía una niña de primaria acariciando un pequeño gatito, cosa rara ya que ella estaba por salir de la preparatoria y acariciaba a un pollo de dos metros de alto.

"Si, si, muy lindo."

Dije mientras me levantaba y estiraba mi espalda un poco.

"Todo un encanto."

Murmure al final y sentí un suave crujido en mi espina dorsal. Ahh, se sentía mucho mejor ahora. Sacudí mi ropa de la tierra y pasto que pudiera habérsele pegado, fue entonces que note algo extraño. Mirándome fijamente descubrí que ya no llevaba puesta el pijama que use para dormir, si no que tenía lo que parecía ser una blusa azul de manga larga y unos short color verde pálido. Mis piernas estaban cubiertas por unas medías largas de color negro que me cubrían hasta medio muslo y en mis pies calzaba unos botines que mezclaban el verde pálido y el blanco. Mis manos estaban cubiertas por unos guantes sin dedos color café tierra, con unas placas metálicas en el dorso de ellas. Sobre mi blusa llevaba lo que parecía ser un traje de metal platinado que cubría mi pecho y mi abdomen, atándose a mí por correas de cuero. Mi cabeza estaba cubierto por lo que supuse era una especie de capucha del mismo azul que mi blusa y sobre esta una boina de igual color; tras de mí caía una pequeña capa roja. Mire a mi costado y note que tenía lo que parecía ser una espada corta o una daga muy larga, enfundada y asegurada a mi cadera por un cinturón de cuero.

"… ¿Pero qué?..."

Me dije aún mas confundida, ¿qué rayos era esta ropa tan rara? Se parecía un poco a la que usaron mis compañeras durante la obra de teatro en el festival escolar, pero a la vez era muy diferente. Saque la espada de su funda, trazando su filo con mis dedos suavemente. Era real, estaba bien afilada y parecía algo peligroso de llevar sin cuidado. Enfundándola de nuevo, mira hacía mi amiga, la cual seguía embobada con el pollo de feria.

Mio llevaba una camisa color verde pálido y sobre esta lo que parecía un saco color azul celeste que debería ser blanca por dentro, ya que sus mangas estaban dobladas en la parte de la muñeca y eran de ese color. Sus pantalones eran extraños, ya que se ajustaban en la pantorrilla y la cintura, pero lo demás se notaba suelto y abombado. Eran una mezcla de líneas verticales color blanco y vede pálido. Guantes de tela café cubrían sus manos y unas botas del mismo color calzaban sus piernas hasta la altura de su pantorrilla. Un sobretodo color azul estaba atado a su cuello por una pequeña bufanda roja mientras a su costado, una correa de cuero aseguraba lo que parecía ser una bolsita de tela con algo adentro. Camine hacía donde la vara de madera había sido abandonada por Mio a favor de acariciar al ave gigante, a su lado, un sombrero de paja se encontraba. Su ala era ancha mientras que su copa alta y puntiaguda.

"Mio, tu sombrero."

Le dije suavemente mientras lo extendía hacía mi amiga. En otras circunstancias, ver a Mio con esas ropas tan ridículas hubiera sido motivo para un sinfín de burlas de mi parte, pero en ese instante mi cerebro estaba sobrecargado por miles de preguntas, por lo que decidí guardarme mis bromas para después. Mio salió de su mundo de fantasía al oír mi voz y observo el sombrero en mis manos como preguntándose a que me refería, fue entonces que pareció caer en cuenta de mi vestimenta así como de la suya propia.

"¡¿Qu-Qué es esto?! ¡Ritsu ¿Por qué me vestiste así?!"

Y sin previo aviso me dio un fuerte golpe que me revolvió las ideas por completo.

"¿¡A que vino eso!?"

Le grite enojada, ya estaba lo suficientemente confundida como para darme el lujo de apagar varias de mis neuronas.

"¡Por esto!"

Dijo señalando su vestimenta, su rostro una mezcla de ira y vergüenza juntas.

"¿¡Por qué estoy vestida así!?"

Me reclamo mientras se acuclillaba y cubría su cuerpo. Yo solo rasque mi cabeza en frustración, ¿Cómo rayos se le ocurría a esta chica que todo este enredo era culpa mía?

"Yo no tengo nada que ver con esto. Mira a tu alrededor, aquí está pasando algo muy raro."

Haciendo caso a mis palabras, Mio observo a su alrededor por varios minutos, después miro su extraña ropa y al final observo al pollo gigante, el cual nos miraba con ojos curiosos.

"Dónde… ¿Dónde estamos?"

Pregunto finalmente y yo solo negué con la cabeza, en verdad tampoco tenía idea.

"Eso me gustaría saber, me desperté hace menos de quince minutos y todo estaba así."

Mio asintió.

"Yo también me acabo de despertar y lo primero que vi fue a este chico de aquí, así que me asuste y comencé a correr."

Me explico mientras acariciaba inconscientemente al pollo, tratando de calmar sus pensamientos. Oye, que no es un perro.

El ave miro a Mio un poco molesto mientras soltaba otro 'Wark' y giraba su rostro. Ambas lo miramos confundidos unos momentos y entonces lo entendí.

"Ah, no eres chico si no una chica ¿verdad?"

"¡Wark!"

El ave asintió fuertemente y Mio pareció nerviosa.

"¡Ah, lo siento mucho, debí darme cuenta antes!"

Se disculpo haciéndole una reverencia. ¿Cómo podrías haberte dado cuenta antes? Cuida tus propias palabras, mujer.

El pollo la miro unos instantes de reojo, al parecer aun ofendida.

"¿Me perdonas?"

Mio pregunto tímidamente, sus ojitos brillaban mostrando preocupación, arrepentimiento y esperanza a la vez. Ríndete ya gallina de feria, nadie puede decirle que no a esa mirada, lo sé.

Tal y como esperaba, el pollo gigante soltó otro de sus wark-idos y se volvió a pegar a Mio para ser acariciado por ella.

"¡Gracias, amiguita!"

Mio parecía aliviada de haber sido perdonada mientras la acariciaba y abrazaba melodramáticamente. ¡Ah, pica de solo verlas!

Dejando a esas dos en su propio mundo, camine hacia un árbol cercano y comencé a escalarlo, mi idea era llegar lo más arriba posible para tratar de ver a la lejanía alguna persona o algún edificio, cualquier rastro de civilización era bueno.

En eso estaba cuando mi mano toco algo blanco y cálido. Levante mi mirada para ver de qué se trataba y note que se trataba de un brazo, mis ojos se abrieron en sorpresa y no pude evitar asustarme un poco. ¡Había alguien arriba del árbol!

"Jejeje Ui, me haces cosquillas."

Por poco me caigo del árbol al oír esa voz tan inconfundible junto a esa risita tonta ¿No era en serio o sí? Avanzando un poco más descubrí a Yui, acostada cuan larga era en una amplia rama de ese frondoso árbol, ella también estaba vestida de manera extraña, soltando suaves ronquidos y babeando un poco por la comisura de sus labios.

Yui tenía lo que parecía ser una blusa de manga larga y cuello alto de color purpura pálido debajo de un vestido de tela de manga corta y que le caía hasta el muslo, de color café anaranjado. Debajo de ese vestido parecía sobresalir otra falda de un material más burdo, como paja, y más abajo sobresalía lo que parecían ser unos shorts blancos. Medias rojas surgían de su short y se perdían en unos botines similares a los míos, solo que estos mezclaban el blanco y el azul. Su sombrero era del mismo color que su vestido y parecido al de Mio, pero mucho menos puntiagudo y con el ala más chica, con un listón purpura alrededor de la base de la copa. Sus manos eran cubiertas por unos guantes sin dedos, pero su guante derecho era cubierto por la manga de su blusa mientras que el de la izquierda era totalmente visible, cubriendo hasta cerca del codo. Finalmente, a su lado había lo que parecía ser un arco de madera dura y un cilindro con flechas adentro.

Ah, y aun llevaba los clips amarillos de su cabello.

Yui se removió un poco mientras parecía masticar algo entre sueños.

"Ui… tráeme otra manzana…"

"¿Qué se supone que eres? ¿Un koala?"

Le pregunte con cierto fastidio al ver cómo, literalmente, esa chica era capaz de dormir en donde fuera. Yui se movió un poco y comenzó levantarse, sentándose sobre la rama, al parecer mi voz la había despertado. Sus ojos adormilados se encontraron con los míos, observándome unos segundos para después cerrarlos mientras ladeaba su cabeza y sonreía.

"Rit-chan, buenos días."

"¡Nada de buenos días! ¿Tienes idea de donde estas?"

Le grite totalmente desesperada y Yui ladeo su cabeza confusa para después mirar a su alrededor, observando las hojas y ramas de aquel árbol.

"¡Oh! ¡Mi cama esta sobre un árbol! ¡Los habichuelas que me dio Ui si eran mágicas!"

Dijo totalmente asombrada y perdí el agarre en mis brazos, resbalándome un poco para después afirmarme de nuevo. Subí hasta donde ella estaba y la abrace por detrás, asfixiándola con mis manos en un candado al cuello.

"¿Quién crees que eres? ¿Juanito?"

Yui me pidió perdón entre jadeos mientras palmeaba mi brazo con sus manos. Después de liberar un poco de mi frustración, la deje ir.

"En serio, Yui, necesitas espabilar un poco mas."

Le dije mientras me sentaba a su lado.

"Ritsu ¿Qué sucede?"

Escuche la voz de Mio debajo del árbol por lo que me asome a verla.

"¡Encontré a Yui!"

"¡Ah, Mio-chan! ¡Buenos días!"

Yui saludo con su mano y una sonrisa despreocupada mientras Mio sonreía ampliamente.

"¡Yui!"

Ambas bajamos del árbol y Mio corrió para abrazar a la castaña.

"¡Yui, que bueno que estas aquí!"

"E-he-he."

El abrazo feliz de ambas fue interrumpido cuando la castaña descubrió a nuestro pollo de feria.

"¡Ah! ¡Un pokemon!"

Grito totalmente alegre mientras corría hacia él y lo abrazaba, el ave no entendía que era lo que le habían dicho, pero se dejo acariciar.

"Yui, ¿Qué clase de pokemon es un pollo amarillo de dos metros de alto?"

Pregunte mientras masajeaba mi sien, la torpeza de Yui era linda pero a veces solía ser muy desesperante.

"¿No hay uno así?"

Me pregunto inocentemente para después mirar al ave junto a ella y ladear la cabeza.

"¿Entonces qué es?"

Bien, esa era una buena pregunta. ¿Qué clase de animal era este pollo?

"¡Wark!"

Dijo el ave, como si nosotras pudiéramos entenderla.

"Creo que es un avestruz."

Comento Mio mientras la acariciaba, eso tenía sentido, pero entonces.

"¿Eso significa que estamos en Australia?"

Pregunte, sintiendo que mi estomago se retorcía un poco, ¿cómo demonios llegamos a Australia?

"No estoy segura."

Mio negó con la cabeza y las tres nos quedamos pensativas.

"Bueno, sea como sea, hay que buscar personas para tratar de preguntar dónde estamos y como volver a casa."

No pude más que asentir ante esto, Mio tenía razón.

"¿Hacía donde deberíamos ir?"

Yui miro a su alrededor con cierta confusión, lo único que se veía era un prado y montañas a lo lejos, por lo que si caminábamos sin algún rumbo podríamos acabar perdiéndonos más de lo que ya estábamos.

"Quizá deberíamos caminar hacia las montañas, con suerte habrá algún poblado al pie de alguna."

Era lo único que se me ocurrió, sería un muy largo viaje, pero era la mejor opción por ahora.

"¿Azu-nyan?"

La voz de Yui me saco de mis pensamientos al mencionar a nuestra kohai.

"¡Miren, miren! ¡Son Azu-nyan y Mugi-chan!"

Mio y yo nos giramos a la misma dirección en la que Yui estaba mirando, notando que en una colina a varios cientos de metros había lo que parecían ser dos personas caminando. Enfoque mis ojos lo mas que pude, pero apenas y podía ver bien sus siluetas, una de ellas vestía de blanco y tenia cabellera rubia, así que esa debía de ser Mugi ¿Pero cómo es que Yui estaba segura de que la otra era Azusa?

"¡Azuuu-nyaaan! ¡Muuugiii-chaaan!"

Grito la castaña para después agitar su mano, ambas siluetas se giraron hacia donde nosotras estábamos y después empezaron a correr.

"¡Senpai!"

"¡Chicas!"

Gritaron ambas cuando estaban a medio camino por lo que Mio y yo sonreímos ampliamente para después seguir a Yui, la cual había comenzado a correr hacía nuestras amigas hacia poco ¡En verdad eran ellas!

"¡Azuuu-nyan!"

"¡Nyaa!"

Yui literalmente se lanzo sobre nuestra kohai cuando estuvo a menos de un metro de ella, sorprendentemente Azusa se agacho y salto a un lado, rodando en el suelo y logrando esquivar el misil de cariño que se había vuelto la castaña. Yui cayo de estomago al suelo duro, golpeando su cara contra el suelo primero. ¡Al menos mete las manos, mujer!

"¡Ah, Yui-senpai!"

La pelinegro parecía asustada por el duro golpe que debió haberse dado nuestra amiga, por lo que se acerco a ella para ayudarla, Yui se levanto poco a poco, lagrimas en la esquina de sus ojos eran el único rastro de su dolor.

"Azu-nyan, te has vuelto muy rápida."

Dijo la castaña, sonriendo torpemente, Azusa le extendió su mano para servirle de apoyo y Yui se levanto del suelo, sacudiendo su ropa.

"Lo siento, fue por acto reflejo."

Se disculpo la menor, pareciendo en verdad arrepentida, Yui solo negó con su mano.

"Está bien, está bien."

"Me alego de encontrarlas, chicas."

Mugi parecía muy feliz de vernos mientras tomaba las manos de Mio y ambas las subían y bajaban.

"Nosotras también, es bueno estar todas juntas."

Mio también estaba feliz, pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

"Es bueno saber que están bien. Veo que ustedes también recibieron un cambio de imagen"

Comente mientras miraba el atuendo de ambas.

Mugi llevaba lo que parecía ser una especie de túnica de tela blanca, aunque en la parte baja del faldón tenia triángulos de color rojo en la base, formando un patrón circular que se repetía en las amplias mangas del atuendo. Una bufanda roja cubría su cuello, cayendo por su espalda mientras que guantes color café claro cubrían sus manos. Tenía una vara parecida a la de Mio, solo que esta tenia listones blancos atados a lo largo de la misma y lo que parecía ser una gema blanca arriba de la mitad del báculo. También tenía una bolsita de tela en la cintura y lo que parecían ser botas cafés que apenas se notaban bajo esa túnica.

Azusa, por otra parte, llevaba una blusa de manga larga color crema que tenía dos franjas blancas en la parte del torso además de un short color café con varios bolsillos. Un cinturón suelto adornaba su cintura mientras un sobretodo verde caía por sus hombros y detrás de ella, sujetado en su cuello por una cuerda y un colgante en forma de media luna transparente. Unos botines cafés eran su calzado y de ellas sobresalían unas medias del mismo color que le cubrían hasta un poco más arriba de las piernas. Una bolsita de tela parecida a la de Mio estaba atada a su cintura y su cabello era cubierto por un paliacate del mismo verde claro que su sobretodo, por el cual sobresalía su cabello negro, atado en una coleta alta que solo dejaba caer dos mechones de cabello a cada lado de su rostro. Su mano derecha llevaba un guante sin dedos y en su cintura había la funda de lo que parecía ser una daga de filo ondulado.

"Así que ustedes también."

Dijo Mugi mientras observaba nuestra ropa unos instantes con ojo crítico, pero después su mirada cambio a una de alegría.

"Les queda muy bien."

Opino mientras juntaba sus palmas frente a ella, no pude evitar sentir pena ajena por su manera de pensar. Mio pareció avergonzarse por el comentario, tomando el ala de su sombrero y bajándolo para ocultar su rostro sonrojado mientras que Yui sonreía tontamente diciendo 'Es lindo, ¿verdad?'.

"¿Tú no tienes calor con eso, Mugi-chan?"

La rubia negó ante la pregunta de Yui para después dar una vuelta, como modelando su atuendo.

"Es extrañamente fresco."

"Azu-nyan también está muy linda."

"Yui-senpai, suélteme por favor."

Yui abrazaba a Azusa mientras frotaba su mejilla contra el rostro de la menor mientras Mugi parecía encantada con su ropa y Mio aún escondía su rostro bajo su sombrero. El pollo se acerco a ella y comenzó a frotarse contra su mejilla, cosa que pareció relajar a mi amiga, ya que empezó a acariciarla.

"Ah, que animal tan curioso."

Mugi se acerco al ave y comenzó a hacerle mimos también, esta parecía muy feliz de recibir tanta atención.

"¿No es un avestruz?"

Pregunto Azusa con cierta confusión y Yui le sonrió ampliamente.

"Así es, Azu-nyan, al parecer estamos en Argentina."

"Australia, Yui, Australia."

"¡Ah, me confundí!"

Azusa, Mio y yo la miramos con cierta pena para después suspirar.

"¿Y ahora qué hacemos?"

Azusa parecía pensativa sobre la situación, olvidándose de la chica que aun se apegaba a ella como percebe a la roca. Yo solo mire en dirección a las montañas.

"Pensábamos ir hacía aquellas montañas, con suerte habrá un pueblo o algo en esa dirección."

Azusa y Mugi asintieron ante mi idea por lo que cinco chicas y una gallina gigante comenzamos a caminar hacía esa dirección.

"No sabemos en donde estamos ni que pueda suceder, así que prepárense para lo que sea."

Les dije mientras sujetaba mi espada firmemente, el hecho de que tuviera un arma no me hacía sentir más segura, si no todo lo contrarió. Las demás asintieron suavemente, al parecer entendiendo mi insinuación mientras sujetaban firmemente sus armas.

"¡Ah!"

Yui exclamo de pronto, asustando a Mio en el proceso y provocando que mi corazón se acelerara.

"¡Deje mi arco y mis flechas en el árbol!"

Tres segundos después, Yui tenía un chichón en la cabeza, cortesía de mi puño.

…

…

Levábamos caminando alrededor de una hora ya, avanzando por la orilla de un arroyo. Nuestros planes habían cambiado cuando Mugi sugirió que era más probable encontrar pueblos a la cercanía de fuentes de agua dulce, por lo que ahora íbamos en dirección contraria a la corriente. Cada vez había más arboles alrededor, pero aun éramos capaces de ver el prado a la cercanía.

"¡Ya no puedo más!"

Dijo Yui mientras se dejaba caer al suelo, ella era la menos atlética de los cinco por lo que habernos seguido el paso toda esa distancia era un logro para ella. Mugi parecía estar en similares condiciones a pesar de que ella y Mio tomaban turnos para montar al ave gigante. Resultaba que ese pollo era capaz de aguantar el peso de dos de nosotras sin problemas por lo que se decidió que Azusa lo montaría durante todo el trayecto mientras Mugi y Mio tomaban turnos. Azusa parecía en contra de esa idea, pero fue sobrepasada en votos por lo que no le quedo más remedio que aceptar. Eso nos dejaba a Yui y a mí caminando todo el viaje.

Mire a mi alrededor, el agua del arroyo se miraba limpia y cristalina mientras que nos encontrábamos en un lugar con pocos árboles. El sol brillaba suavemente en el suelo y hacía una brisa algo fresca.

"Descansemos aquí un poco."

Dije y Yui suspiro mientras se desparramaba aun mas en el suelo, Mugi se sentó en el tronco de un árbol caído mientras Mio y Azusa bajaban del caballo con plumas.

"Gracias por llevarnos, Avia-chan."

"Si, muchas gracias."

Ambas pelinegras acariciaron al ave suavemente y esta solo se dejo hacer. Durante algún momento del viaje, Yui había decidido que como esta avestruz (aun está en discusión) era un ave hembra, debía llamarse Aviana. Extrañamente ese nombre pareció gustarle ya que respondía muy bien cuando era llamada así.

"¡Wark!"

Soltando un último sonidito feliz, Aviana se dirigió al arroyo para beber un poco de agua.

"Tengo hambre…"

Gimió Yui desde el suelo mientras su estomagó soltaba un gruñido, en otras circunstancias la hubiera golpeado pero Yui había remarcado algo importante. No teníamos con nosotros nada mas a parte de nuestra vestimenta y armas, aun no nos topábamos con ninguna persona ni poblado. Durante el trayecto encontramos un par de árboles frutales pero aun así no era suficiente para llenar cinco estómagos humanos y uno de un pollo gigante.

"Umm… ¿Que deberíamos hacer?"

Me pregunte mientras cruzaba mis brazos en gesto pensativo, las demás poniéndose pensativas también.

"¿Uh?"

La mirada derrotada de Yui cambio a una de sorpresa mientras miraba alrededor, la vi olfateando un poco para después levantarse rápidamente.

"Huele… Huele a algo cocinándose…"

Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y volvía a olfatear.

"¡Si, es comida!"

Exclamo muy feliz mientras corría hacía donde esta supuesta fuente de comida se encontraba.

"¡Yui-senpai, espere!"

Azusa corrió tras ella y las demás la seguimos. ¡Bien hecho Yui, sigue la comida!

La castaña corrió a una velocidad sorprendente, nosotras apenas éramos capaces de seguirla. Finalmente, la chica se detuvo abruptamente gritando '¡Comida!' para después quedarse callada e inmóvil por completo. Mentalmente me preguntaba qué habría sucedido cuando al llegar cerca de ella lo comprendí, congelándome yo también al momento.

En un pequeño claro frente a nosotros, una fogata estaba encendida y sobre ella hervía lo que parecía ser una sopa de algún tipo. Sin embargo, lo que bloqueo mis músculos fue el hecho de ver que, alrededor de esa fogata, seis… ¿Enanitos? ¿Duendes? Estaban, al parecer preparándose para comer. Su altura era al menos una cabeza más baja que la de Azusa, tenían la nariz larga y la piel rojiza mientras que sus ojos nos miraban con sorpresa, al parecer confundidos. Vestían lo que parecía ser pantalones y camisa manga larga junto a unos zapatos de tela. Todo el conjunto de un solo color pero cada uno de ellos de diferente colores. Parecieron sorprenderse al vernos aparecer tan de pronto, pero después soltaron gruñidos mientras sus largas uñas parecían alargarse aun mas.

"Ah, disculpen las molestias."

"Si, si, perdón por interrumpir."

Yui y yo colocamos una mano detrás de nuestra nuca mientras nos disculpábamos totalmente nerviosas para después empezar a retroceder y salir de su vista, sin embargo, uno de esos seres salto sobre nosotras.

"¡Waaaaaaa!"

Gritamos las cinco mientras huíamos con toda la fuerza de nuestras piernas, los duendes persiguiéndonos de cerca.

"¡Bien hecho Yui!"

"¡Peeerdooon!"

Los duendes nos siguieron todo el camino, al parecer molestos por haber sido interrumpidos durante su comida, cada vez acercándose mas.

"¡Kyaaa!"

"¡Mio-chan!"

Mi amiga cayó al suelo, tropezando con alguna de las raíces de los arboles. Yui corrió a su lado para auxiliarla pero dos de los duendes saltaron hacía ellas, sus garras listas para soltar su ataque.

"¡Chicas!"

Grite asustada mientras corría hacia ellas y desenfundaba mi espada, sin embargo, era obvio que no llegaría a tiempo para ayudarlas.

"¡Electro!"

De la nada, lo que parecía ser un círculo luminoso apareció encima de los duendes y rayos amarillos surgieron de él, golpeando a los duendes y haciéndolos caer al suelo, totalmente inmóviles.

"¿Pero que…?"

Me pregunte confundida, deteniéndome de golpe. Los duendes restantes también parecían confundidos pero uno de ellos aprovecho mi asombro para tratar de atacarme. Reaccionando a penas, coloque mi espada entre sus garras y mi pecho. El duende retrocedió para después lanzar otro ataque que esquive moviéndome a un lado. Siguió lanzándome garrazos que esquivaba lo mejor que podía pero era obvio que a ese paso terminaría acertándome pronto. Apreté mis dientes ante la situación, podría tratar de golpearlo con mi espada, pero no quería hacerlo, herir a alguien de gravedad, por desagradable que fuera ese ser, no era algo que deseara hacer. Finalmente, uno de sus golpes logro sacarme de balance, provocando que soltara mi espada y cayera al suelo sentada. El duende alzo su brazo mientras una retorcida sonrisa dejaba entrever sus amarillentos dientes filosos por lo que cruce mis brazos a manera de protección.

"¡Piro!"

Nuevamente, aquel extraño circulo apareció, pero esta vez a unos metros detrás del duende. Flamas de color rojizo surgieron del suelo y rozaron la espalda del ser frente a mí, obligándolo a detener su ataque y dándome tiempo para lanzarle una patada que lo lanzo al suelo, justo en medio de la llamarada. El duende lanzo un chillido de dolor que me retorció el estomago por la culpa, pero por fortuna las llamas se extinguieron pronto y el enano frente a mi quedo inmóvil, inconsciente, esperaba yo. Haber sido la culpable de su muerte me perseguiría por mucho tiempo sin duda.

Los demás duendes parecieron cautelosos al ver que la mitad de ellos había caído por un conjunto de ataques fantasma pero pronto recuperaron su valor y se prepararon para atacarnos de nuevo. Fue entonces cuando ella finalmente apareció. Una chica alta, de cabello blanco platinado y vestimenta roja surgió de entre los arboles a una gran velocidad, cargando contra uno de los duendes con un gran báculo en sus manos. La chica golpeo al ser con el mango de su báculo, justamente en el rostro, haciéndolo caer al suelo para después golpearlo nuevamente pero esta vez con la parte más grande de su arma. Sin perder tiempo ni molestarse en terminar de asegurarse si esa cosa había sido derrotada, alzo su mano al frente, su palma brillando en un color rojizo.

"¡Piro!"

Grito y nuevamente un círculo brillante apareció debajo de ambos seres, flamas surgiendo y envolviéndolos en su calor intenso para después extinguirse en la nada. Los últimos duendes cayeron al suelo con un gruñido de dolor y no se levantaron más. La chica soltó un suspiro de alivio para después mirarme, sus pupilas celestes eran como dos cristales de hielo sólido, duros y fríos.

"¿Qué demonios te pasa?"

Me pregunto con un tono de ira contenida, yo temblaba en mi lugar, aun en el suelo a metros de un duende calcinado.

"¿Por qué no te defendiste? ¡Tú y tus compañeras pudieron haber muerto en un instante!"

Me dijo mientras avanzaba hacía mi, su rostro moreno contrastando con su melena platinada y su vestimenta carmesí. Fue entonces que no lo pude evitar, la adrenalina del momento sumada al miedo que había sentido antes y lo absurdo de toda esa situación me hicieron estallar.

"¡¿Y que se supone que hiciera?! ¿¡Esos monstruos salieron de la nada!?"

La chica retrocedió un paso ante la ira en mi voz y la intensidad de mi mirada, sentía como un par de lágrimas surgían de mis ojos pero no importaba. Si, fue peligroso, si, fue aterrador, ¡pero nada de eso era mi culpa! La ojiceleste pareció recuperarse de mi sorpresivo ataque para después caminar hacia el duende que había calcinado con su fuego, marcas de quemaduras habían surgido en su piel además de ámpulas al parecer muy dolorosas.

"Esta clase de seres abundan alrededor de los Jagd, deberías tener eso en mente cuando te diriges hacia uno, ¿No es así?"

Me dijo aun molesta, yo la mire confundida ¿Qué rayos era un Jagd?

"¿Jad? ¿Qué es eso?"

Yui se acerco lentamente, las demás chicas siguiéndola un poco más atrás, al parecer temerosas de esta alta persona. La chica nos miro como si hubiéramos hecho una pregunta estúpida.

"¿Son guerreros y no saben lo que es un Jagd?"

Cinco cabezas asentimos cautelosamente y la chica suspiro pesadamente.

"Un jagd es una tierra donde las Leyes del reino no se aplican, son zonas de muerte y decadencia."

Una suave voz se escucho surgir de entre el bosque y pronto una chica de la estatura de Azusa apareció, ella también tenía el cabello blanco platinado y piel morena, vestía lo que parecía ser una túnica similar a la de Mugi, solo que su falda era mucho más corta y recortada al frente, dejando ver unos pantalones de tela color gris que se ajustaban en su pantorrilla, además de botas color café oscuro que se perdían debajo de sus pantalones. Su báculo era el mismo que el de mi amiga, solo que tenía dos piedras amarillas en lugar de una blanca. Lo que más llamo mi atención fue ver que un par de orejas marrones similares a la de los conejos surgían de su cabello. Al ver a la chica de ropa carmesí pensé que las orejas eran un adorno del sombrero, pero ahora empezaba a creer que no era así.

"Buenas tarde, mi nombre es Serena, hija de Misarea."

Dijo haciéndonos una leve reverencia y sonriéndonos amablemente.

"Veo que ya conocieron a mi hermana mayor."

Las cinco nos giramos a la mayor, esta solo levanto su mano, pero aun parecía molesta.

"Soy Mireya."

Mireya tenia lo que supuse se podría llamar un vestido rojo, solo que estaba modificado, siendo que lo único de falda que tenía era un trozo de tela que le cubría por delante y por detrás, dejando ver los tirantes de lo que parecía ser su ropa interior junto a sus largas piernas bronceadas. Debajo de esta parecía haber una blusa de manga larga color gris, hecha de tela al parecer resistente. Sus manos estaban cubiertas por guantes de tela, pero en la parte donde iban los dedos una especie de uñas de metal estaban adheridas, dándole una apariencia peligrosa. Tenía unas botas de cuero que le llegaban hasta medio muslo y un sombrero color rojo puntiagudo, parecido al de Mio, por el cual sus orejas marrón surgían de unos agujeros en el mismo. Su báculo era como el de su hermana, pero en lugar de parecer una 'T' al final, estaba curvado como una 'C'. Era un atuendo sin duda muy llamativo y escandaloso.

"Mucho gusto, soy Kotobuki Tsumugi."

Se presento la rubia haciendo una reverencia, ambas chicas parecieron confundidas por esto.

"¿KotobukiTsumugi? Que nombre más raro."

Dijo la mayor y Mugi solo sonrió amablemente.

"Llámenme Mugi entonces."

"¡Yo soy Hirasawa Yui! ¡Pero pueden decirme Yui!"

La castaña avanzo hasta la menor de las hermanas conejo mientras sonreía ampliamente.

"Nakano Azusa. Azusa está bien."

"¡Ah! ¡A-Akiyama Mio, díganme Mio por favor!"

Se apresuro a decir la pelinegra algo apenada mientras se inclinaba levemente, yo solo suspire, ya no había remedio entonces.

"¡Tainaka Ritsu, díganme Ritsu-sama!"

Dije sonriendo ampliamente pero Mio se apresuro a golpearme, ¡esa chica no aguantaba una broma!

"Solo díganme Ritsu…"

Dije entre mi dolor y escuche a la menor de las hermanas reír suavemente, al parecer nuestro acto cómico también funciona en lugares lejanos.

"Es un placer conocerlas."

Serena nos sonrió para después avanzar hacía donde los duendes estaban, mirándolos con cierta pena.

"Estarán bien, se despertaran pronto y podrán curar sus heridas."

Le aseguro la mayor y Serena solo asintió.

"Lo mejor será alejarnos de aquí antes de encontrarnos con algo más problemático que un par de duendes."

Mireya comenzó a avanzar hacia lo que era la salida de ese bosque pero se detuvo al ver a Yui en el suelo.

"¿Y a ti que te pasa?"

"Muero de hambreee…"

Lloro mi amiga y la mayor la miro incrédula para después suspirar mientras Serena reía suavemente, el resto de nosotras escondimos nuestros rostros ante las vergonzosas acciones de nuestra amiga.

…

…

Minutos después nos encontrábamos siguiendo a ambas chicas a las afueras del bosque, caminando en dirección contraria a donde nos dirigíamos antes para alejarnos de este sitio llamado Jad. Ahora íbamos rumbo a un poblado de nombre Sprohm. Según nos había comentado Mireya, estábamos en el reino de Ivalice, no Australia como creíamos al principio, además de que el pollo gigante resulto ser algo llamado chocobo.

Yui dijo que era un nombre que sonaba muy delicioso, cosa que asusto al ave por alguna razón, provocando que casi tirara a la chica. Después de asegurarle a Aviana de que nadie se la comería, la chocobo se tranquilizo y siguió cargando a Yui como si fuera un saco de papas y a Serena, la cual parecía tener experiencia montando a esos seres.

"Entonces, ¿me están diciendo que no son de por aquí, que simplemente despertaron y ya estaban en este lugar?"

Pregunto la mayor de manera incrédula y yo solo asentí.

"¿Y cuando despertaron ya tenían esas vestimentas y las armas?"

Asentí nuevamente de manera nerviosa, hasta yo entendía que eso sonaba ridículo, pero era la verdad así que no había nada más que hacer.

"¿Y que además de donde vienen la gente no puede hacer magia ni tienen monstruos?"

"Al menos no que yo sepa. Hasta donde sabemos, tales criaturas solo existen en los cuentos de fantasia."

"Feeh…"

Mireya suspiro mientras parecía tener dolor de cabeza, no la culpaba, para mí también era problemático todo esto.

"Supongamos que les creo."

Dijo, acentuando el 'Supongamos'.

"¿Tienen idea de cómo llegaron aquí o de cómo regresar a su hogar?"

Las cinco nos miramos entre nosotras, al parecer todas teníamos el mismo presentimiento de la causa de nuestro predicamento.

"Bien… lo único que se me ocurre es esto. Hace unos días Mio y yo fuimos a una tienda de antigüedades y allí encontramos un libro extraño. El dueño de la tienda dijo que se trataba de un Grimoire…"

"¡Un Grimoire!"

Gritaron ambas hermanas al mismo tiempo, sorprendiéndonos por esto, yo solo asentí quedamente.

"Es increíble."

Dijo la mayor para después observar nuestros rostros confundidos.

"Los Grimoire están prohibidos en el reino. Se dice que los Grimoire son libros que guardan magia muy antigua, desde el inicio de la creación, por lo que solamente la realeza de Ivalice tiene acceso a ella."

Explico Serena mientras parecía pensativa. Si los Grimoire eran en verdad tan poderosos, ¿entonces era posible que pudieran transportar a cinco personas a ese reino? Era una buena teoría pero difícil de comprobar.

"Aun así, los Grimoire están escritos en la lengua de los antiguos y muy pocos son capaces de entenderlos. ¿Cómo pudieron ustedes usarlo entonces?"

Todas nos giramos hacía nuestra linda bajista, la cual solo se encogió por la pena mientras se escondía debajo de su sombrero, era curioso ver como al hacer eso su rostro parecía oscurecerse y solo dejaba ver sus brillantes ojos plateados y su sonrojo.

"Mio-chan fue la que descubrió como leer el libro."

Dijo Yui mientras alzaba una mano a manera de apoyo por lo que las hermanas Viera la miraron asombradas.

"¿Sabes leer el idioma de los antiguos?"

Mio negó con la cabeza.

"Pude pronunciar las palabras gracias a unas hojas que encontré pero no sabía lo que significaban."

Explico sin mostrar su rosto, aun así las hermanas no parecieron decepcionadas por esto.

"Eso es un gran logro, señorita Mio, muy pocos son capaces de algo así."

Dijo Serena con una sonrisa sincera.

"Mio está bien, Serena-san."

"Entonces solo dime Serena por favor."

Mio finalmente mostro su rostro y revelo una sonrisa.

"Está bien, Serena."

"Aún así, leer un libro mágico sin saber que significan las palabras o que resultado tendrá…"

Mireya dejo su comentario al aire, causando que Mio escondiera su rostro de nuevo pero Yui alzo su mano otra vez.

"¡Mio-chan es asombrosa!"

Dijo alegremente, provocando que Mio se encogiera aún más por la vergüenza. Las cabeza hueca son increíbles sin duda.

"¿Y qué paso con el Grimoire?"

Las cinco negamos con la cabeza, ninguna había despertado con el Grimoire así que su paradero era desconocido.

"Ya veo. Parece que están en un buen problema."

Dijo Mireya con una sonrisa, hey, no es gracioso ¿Sabes?

"Entonces, ¿por qué no hacemos esto?"

Mireya recorrió con su mirada cada una de nosotros, inspeccionando nuestras vestimentas para después ampliar su sonrisa.

"La verdad es que mi hermana y yo nos dirigíamos a Sprohm para unirnos a alguno de los clanes que hay allí. Se dice que en esa ciudad es donde más posibilidades hay para que te recluten en uno, así que pensé en probar suerte. Sin embargo, he notado que cada una de ustedes al parecer tiene un oficio. Si no me equivoco, entre las cinco completan todos los oficios básicos que tienen los humanos."

Esto nos sorprendió ampliamente, por lo que la miramos confundida. Mireya entonces comenzó a explicarnos lo que eran los oficios y como cada raza tenía sus oficios propios, aunque algunos podían ser usados por varias razas. Nos comento que ella tenía el oficio de Mago Rojo, el cual era de nivel avanzado ya que requería conocer las habilidades de un oficio anterior para lograr obtener ese título. Por otro lado, Serena era aprendiz de Mago Blanco. Los Mago Blanco eran un oficio básico de varias razas, pero ella era apenas una aprendiz ya que sus hechizos aún eran la mitad de efectivos de lo que deberían de ser.

Según Mireya yo tenía el oficio de Soldado, Yui era Arquero, Mugi era Mago Blanco como Serena, Mio era Mago Negro y Azusa tenía el oficio de Ladrón, de entre todas las cosas.

"¡¿Eehh?! ¿Pero si yo nunca he robado nada!"

Se quejo la pelinegro pero Yui la abrazo de nuevo.

"Azu-nyan se robo mi corazón desde el primer momento que cruzo las puertas del club."

Dijo la castaña, frotando su mejilla contra la de nuestra kohai, la cual había enmudecido por sus palabras, totalmente roja.

"¡Yui-senpai!"

Grito finalmente y todas las presentes no pudimos evitar reír por eso.

"Jajaja, ustedes son muy divertidas."

Comento Serena, limpiándose unas lágrimas que surgían por tanto reír.

"Es verdad, cada vez me convencen mas de que esto podría funcionar."

Comento la mayor, atrayendo de nuevo nuestra atención.

"Ya que al parecer estarán atrapadas por aquí un tiempo, ¿por qué no se unen a nosotras y formamos nuestro propio clan? No son raros los clanes que inician con menos de diez personas."

Nos ofreció con una sonrisa por lo que nos miramos entre nosotras cinco, tenía sentido, sin embargo, aun no sabíamos que era lo que uno hacía dentro de un clan.

"¿Qué es lo que estos clanes hacen?"

Pregunto Mugi con cierta cautela y Serena fue quien respondió.

"Los clanes son agrupaciones de personas que realizan distintas labores. Por lo general aceptan misiones que resultaran en beneficios para el clan, ya sean beneficios económicos o en popularidad."

"No se preocupen, aunque en la mayoría de las misiones se termina peleando, las peleas son supervisadas por la autoridad del reino, los Jueces."

"¿Jueces?"

Preguntamos las cinco confundidas, Serena solo asintió.

"Hace cientos de años, las peleas entre clanes e imperios llegaron a un punto de tal barbarie que los reinos enteros entraron en crisis. Por fortuna, el rey de Ivalice creó las Leyes, estos son decretos mágicos sumamente poderosos que emplean magia antigua. Gracias a estas Leyes, las batallas de ahora son más bien seguras y nadie muere durante ellas. Esto se debe a que durante cada batalla hay un juez que se asegura de que las Leyes se cumplan y castiga a todo aquel que las infrinja."

"Lo peor que te puede pasar después de una de estas batallas es quedar inconsciente un par de días y soportar el dolor de tus heridas, pero fuera de eso no hay mayores peligros. Además, si el clan cuenta con un buen Mago Blanco que se encargue de sanar al grupo, las cosas son aun mas seguras."

Aseguro la mayor y no pude evitar sonreír suavemente.

"No suena tan mal, es como un videojuego pero más real."

Dije mientras miraba a mis amigas, sus rostros mostrando alivio mientras sonreían.

"Suena bien para mí."

Dijo Mugi, sujetando con ambas manos su vara, Mio haciendo lo mismo mientras Azusa asentía firmemente.

"¡Hagámoslo!"

Grito Yui alegremente para después bajar al suelo poco a poco como si se estuviera derritiendo.

"Pero que sea después de comer…"

Murmuro mientras su estomago gruñía de nuevo, no pude evitar reír ante lo hilarante de sus acciones.

"Entonces está decidido."

Dije mientras caminaba hacia donde Mireya se encontraba, le sonreí ampliamente mientras estiraba mi mano hacía ella.

"Desde ahora estamos a su cuidado, jefa."

Mireya sonrió ampliamente también.

"Están en buenas manos."

Y con eso, estrechó mi mano, cerrando nuestra alianza.

Fin del capítulo 02.

Ending: Listen! (Primer Endindg Segunda temporada K-ON!).

* * *

Gajeel Redfox Crossover Fan: De nuevo, gracias por el Review, espero este capitulo tambien sea de tu agrado.


	4. Sprohm

Capitulo 03: Sprohm.

Opening: Obsession (Primer opening .Hack/Sign).

Veamos… Un Clan es una agrupación de personas que trabajan juntas para cumplir misiones, así obtienen recursos y fama…

Oficio es como se le llama a las distintas clases de luchadores que tiene cada raza. Cada raza tiene sus propios Oficios básicos y avanzados. En Ivalice existen cinco razas consideradas como civilizadas: Los Humanos, los Viera, los Nu Mou, los Bangaa y los Moguri. Fuera de estas cinco razas, están los animales comunes y los Monstruos…

"Hey, Mireya-chan, ¿todos los monstruos son malos?"

Yui-chan pregunto de manera curiosa mientras repasaba la guía de clanes que la mayor nos había prestado, en ella se especificaban muchas cosas que eran importantes para todos aquellos que quisieran probar suerte como 'Guerreros de Luz', título con el que se le conocía a todos aquellos clanes registrados y autorizados por los jueces. Mireya alzo su vista del mapa que revisaba, sus cejas frunciéndose un poco ante el 'chan' que mi amiga insistía en poner después de su nombre. La Viera no entendía que significaba pero quizá pensaba que se estaba burlando en secreto. Suavizo su mirada al ver que Yui-chan en verdad parecía confundida al preguntar, sus ojos no mostrando ninguna clase de malicia oculta.

"La mayoría de ellos lo son. Esas criaturas atacan a los humanos apenas se cruzan con ellos, sin embargo, hay rumores de personas que dicen haber conocido monstruos buenos. Incluso se sabe de clanes estables que tienen monstruos como parte de sus integrantes, aunque no son muy bien vistos."

Nos explico mientras volvía a mirar su mapa, estábamos en un lugar llamado 'la llanura de Giza', según Mireya-san, si seguíamos avanzando hacia el este llegaríamos al poblado de Sprohm antes del anochecer. Eso sonaba bien, desde que llegamos nos habíamos ensuciado bastante y apenas habíamos comido nada. Mireya-san y su hermana nos compartieron un poco de su comida, pero no tomamos demasiada para no abusar de su amabilidad.

"¿Por qué atacan a los humanos entonces?"

Mio-chan pregunto con algo de aprehensión, puedo decir que, al igual que yo, la idea de dañar a seres vivos no le agradaba. Mireya-san solo se encogió de hombros.

"La verdad, no estoy segura, pero siempre ha sido así. Aunque hay rumores de que la frecuencia con que atacan a los humanos se han incrementado bastante últimamente."

En verdad parecía preocupada por esto. Según nos había contado, durante su viaje hasta antes de encontrarnos, ella y su hermana fueron atacadas varias veces.

"¿En serio? ¿Por qué?"

Rit-chan sonaba interesada sobre esto mientras terminaba lo que quedaba de su parte de pan, estaba sentada en el suelo mientras se recargaba en un árbol cercano, Yui-chan y Azusa-chan cerca de ella.

"Los jueces aún lo están investigando, no hay nada claro aún."

Rit-chan solo asintió para después levantarse.

"Entonces, ¿nos ponemos en marcha?"

Mireya-san asintió y comenzamos a guardar lo poco que habíamos utilizado para descansar. Serena-chan y Azusa fueron subidas de nuevo en Avia-chan, Mio parecía un poco preocupada por que fuera a agotarse al cargarnos por tanto tiempo, pero Mireya-san le aseguro que los chocobos podían resistir largos viajes sin mucho esfuerzo, mas si viajaban ligeros como ahora.

Continuamos avanzando durante alrededor de una hora, Mio-chan y yo íbamos leyendo la guía con verdadero interés. Este lugar, Ivalice, era un sitio sorprendente. Hacía tiempo que habíamos entendido que ya no seguíamos en Japón, pero ahora empezábamos a creer que ni siquiera estábamos en nuestro planeta. Es decir, ¿En qué país puedes solicitarle al gobierno que te dejen crear una organización para pelear contra monstruos y el gobierno acepta de buena gana además de que te da una guía para hacer tal organización de manera efectiva? He viajado mucho por el mundo, pero en ningún lugar escuche nada remotamente parecido.

"Por seguridad, las misiones se dividen en cinco rangos. De menor a mayor dificultad son: D, C, B, A y S. Así mismo, los clanes se dividen en estos cinco rangos y solo pueden solicitar misiones hasta un rango mayor que su clan o de menores rangos. De esta manera se disminuye el riesgo de muerte entre los integrantes de clanes…"

Mire con cierta confusión esta parte de la guía, Mireya-san había dicho que en las misiones no se podía morir debido a las leyes y a los jueces, pero en la guía claramente se hablaba de riesgo de muerte.

"Esto… ¿Mireya-san?"

La viera se giro a verme curiosa, al parecer ignorando ya los sufijos que usábamos para sus nombres.

"¿Por qué en la guía de clanes se mencionan 'riesgos de muerte'?"

Mis amigas parecieron preocuparse por esto y cada una reviso su guía rápidamente, en busca de esa frase.

"En la página 18."

Les aclare. Para mi sorpresa, Mireya-san me miro con una sonrisa.

"Es verdad que los jueces están para hacer cumplir las leyes y que gracias a estas nadie ha muerto en la mayoría de las misiones, sin embargo, hay misiones que son demasiado peligrosas para un novato, es por eso que las dividen en rangos."

Quizá noto la confusión en nuestras miradas, así que continúo.

"Por ejemplo, para un novato como ustedes están bien las misiones de rango D ya que por lo general son búsquedas de objetos o batallas contra clanes con el mismo nivel que ustedes. Saldrán heridas, pero eso sería lo peor. Por otro lado, las misiones de rango superior, como la son en su mayoría derrotar monstruos sumamente poderosos o pelear contra la elite de los clanes. Si un novato como ustedes las intentara, sería un suicidio absoluto."

Ah, eso tenía sentido. Las leyes estaban hechas para que una persona inadecuada no aceptara una misión que sobrepasara su habilidad y lo llevara a su muerte. Las cinco asentimos para después detenernos de golpe. Estábamos en la cima de una colina por lo que podíamos ver como a la distancia se alzaban varias edificaciones hechas de lo que parecía ser roca y arcilla, los caminos formados por mezclas de tierra y pedrería. Era una arquitectura que me recordaba a las lejanas tierras árabes.

"Asombroso."

Azusa-chan hizo sonoro el pensamiento que seguramente se repetía en la mente del resto de mis amigas y Serena-chan sonrió un poco divertida al ver nuestros rostros de sorpresa.

"Bienvenidas al pueblo de Sprohm."

…

…

Como había pensado, el ambiente en este lugar era sin duda parecido al que se sentía en las calles de arabia, mercaderes aquí y allá, atendiendo puestos sencillos que exponían piezas de artesanías y mercancías que se me hicieron curiosas. La ropa que vendían era linda y en más de una ocasión nos detuvimos a darle una buena mirada, sin embargo, había hierbas, botellas con líquidos extraños y otras de esas cosas que sueles ver en las tiendas esotéricas. Mentalmente me pregunte si eso tendría que ver con el origen de ese Grimoire pero parecía que esto era lo común para estas personas.

"¡Waaa! ¡Qué lindo!"

Yui-chan tenía en sus manos lo que parecía ser una botella de color transparente en forma de corazón con un líquido rosa melón dentro de él.

"¿Qué es? ¿Perfume?"

Pregunto al tendero, un Bangaa. Otra de las sorpresas que nos llevamos a penas pusimos un pie en el pueblo fue el hecho de ver seres que nunca creí alguna vez vería, aunque en la guía se especificaban los tipos de razas en Ivalice, era muy diferente verlos en vivo. Los Nu Mou eran seres de apariencia pacifica y amable, con grandes orejas y nariz redondeada aunque ligeramente encorvados. Rit-chan dijo que parecían ser yeguas que caminaban en dos patas, cosa que le valió un golpe doble de parte de Mio-chan y sorprendentemente Mireya-san. Al parecer el comentario la había ofendido ya que varios de sus amigos eran, en sus palabras, los Nu Mou más amables que existieran. Sentí curiosidad por esto, pero decidí no ahondar demasiado en el tema por ahora.

También estaban los Moguri, los cuales teníamos que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no terminar abrazándolos cada vez que veíamos uno. ¡Pero es que son tan lindos! Incluso el que se enojo con nosotros y nos amenazo con su espada, se veía tan lindo así todo enojado. Su apariencia de peluche además de su vocecita chillona y ese 'kupo' que decía entre regaños era tan tierno. Yui-chan tenía razón, eran tan lindos como Asusa-chan y Ton-chan.

Y finalmente estaban los Bangaas, estos sinceramente me daban un poco de miedo. Con apariencia como de lagartos y lo que parecían ser un par de orejas cayendo a cada lado de su cabeza, además de su piel anaranjada y sus dientes visibles por entre sus bocas alargadas, en serio me ponían los nervios de punta.

"Señor vendedor ¿Qué es esto?"

Sin embargo Yui-chan no parecía preocupada por esto mientras le preguntaba con una gran sonrisa al Bangaa que atendía el negocio. Este solo la miro unos instantes para después seguir acomodando el resto de su mercancía, al parecer estaba por cerrar.

"Beso Inocente, sirve para curar el hechizo Sapo."

Dijo y Yui-chan miro la botella de manera curiosa para después volver a preguntar.

"¿Y huele bien?"

El tendero estuvo a punto de tirar una de sus botellas de colores ante la pregunta tan inocente de mi amiga, yo no pude evitar sonreír ante lo gracioso de la situación.

"¿Piensa usarlo como perfume, señorita?"

Pregunto pareciendo incrédulo de que alguien usara su mercancía de esa manera.

"No sé, depende si me gusta el olor."

Yui-chan ladeo su cabeza curiosa y el Bangaa suspiro para después sonreír. O al menos a mi me pareció una sonrisa.

"Huele como a Flor Telaq."

¿Flor Telaq? Era la primera vez que oía esa clase de flores.

"Ya veo."

Yui-chan parecía pensativa, quizá tratando de recordar a que olía esa flor en especifico para después negar con la cabeza, quizá dándose cuenta de que no tenía idea. Mi amiga destapo la botella y la coloco bajo su nariz, olfateando un poco para después asentir.

"¿Cuánto cuesta un frasco, señor?"

El Bangaa se quedo pensativo unos segundos para después asentir también.

"¿Le parece un buen precio 50 Gils? Es el precio estándar del reino."

Los Giles eran el dinero de este lugar, según nos había dicho Mireya-san. Considerando que comer en algún restaurante de este pueblo costaba entre 20 y 30 Gils, supuse que era un buen precio. Aun así…

"Pero no tenemos dinero de este reino, Yui-chan."

Le dije a mi amiga con cierta pena. Aunque me hubiera gustado invitársela yo, en esta ocasión yo tampoco tenía dinero, nada de la fortuna de mi familia estaba disponible para mí aquí, así que sin importar cuanto lo deseara, no podía hacer nada por mi amiga.

"¡Ah, es verdad!"

Yui-chan solo entonces pareció darse cuenta de esto para después mirar al frasco en sus manos con tristeza y dejarlo de nuevo sobre la mesita de mercancías.

"Algún día volveré por ti."

Dijo decaída para después darle una reverencia al Bangaa a manera de disculpas. El tendero pareció pensativo y después tomo el frasco, pasándoselo a mi amiga.

"¿Uh?"

"Puedes llevártelo."

Dijo con lo que a mí me parecía una sonrisa amable que me recordó a las de la abuela al lado de la casa de Yui-chan.

"¿En serio?"

Pregunto mi amiga sorprendida y el tendero solo asintió.

"La verdad es que esa pócima esta por caducar. Si pierde su efecto ya no es útil, pero si tú puedes darle un mejor uso, supongo que está bien."

Explico y ambas lo miramos agradecidas para después tomar una de sus manos cada una.

"¡Muchas gracias señor!"

Dijimos totalmente alegres y el Bangaa solo aumento su sonrisa, si, es igual a la abuela.

Yui-chan tomo su frasco y sorprendentemente el tendero me dio una a mí también para después terminar de cerrar su negocio. Le dimos las gracias de nuevo, prometiendo venir a comprar aquí alguna vez, para luego correr hacía donde nuestras amigas nos esperaban algo impacientes.

"Yui-senpai, Mugi-senpai, no se queden así atrás, podrían perderse."

Azusa-chan nos regaño por distraernos en un pueblo desconocido, pero cuando le explicamos lo que paso pareció tranquilizarse.

"Vaya, así que los vendedores les dan descuentos del 100%. Me vendrá bien tenerlas a mi lado."

Dijo Mireya-san con una gran sonrisa y Yui-chan se rio mientras decía que el abuelo solo había sido amable.

"¿Abuelo?"

Rit-chan nos miro curiosa al escuchar eso por lo que yo solo asentí.

"Era un Bangaa muy agradable que me recordó a la abuela que vive junto a Yui-chan."

"¿En serio? Me hubiera gustado conocerlo."

Mio-chan parecía decepcionada de haberse perdido la oportunidad de conocer a alguien así en este extraño lugar, las cinco le teníamos un cariño especial a aquella amable señora.

"Quizá podamos visitarlo mañana."

Opino Yui-chan contenta mientras le mostraba su perfume a Azusa-chan, pero Mireya negó con la cabeza.

"Mañana tenemos que registrarnos como clan y conseguir al menos una misión. Necesitamos conseguí dinero para subsistir."

Dijo firmemente y las cinco la miramos apenadas.

"Disculpa por hacerte encárgate de nosotras, Mireya-san."

Mio-chan dijo mientras hacía una reverencia, las demás siguiéndola un poco después. Mireya volvió a hacer que no con la cabeza.

"Está bien, yo fui la que les ofreció que me acompañaran, además, seré la líder del clan. Es mi deber asegurarme que mis compañeros permanezcan en óptimas condiciones para las misiones. Solo recuerden que no tengo mucho dinero y estaremos bien."

Nos sonrió y las cinco asentimos, ella también era una buena persona.

"Por ahora, pasaremos la noche en alguna posada. Sería bueno buscar una con establo, para poder dejar segura a esta amiguita."

Dijo mientras acariciaba a Avia-chan y después comenzamos nuestra búsqueda por algún sitio disponible. Tardamos alrededor de media hora más, la noche ya había caído por lo que un enorme cielo estrellado se extendía sobre nosotras. En verdad era algo hermoso que rara vez había podido presenciar, mis amigas igual de maravilladas que yo ante la deslumbrante vista. Note que ninguna de las constelaciones era similar a las que yo recordaba haber visto en los mapas celestes, lo que reforzaba mi idea de que este no era nuestro mundo, sin embargo, una luna menguante se alzaba en medio del cielo, por lo que a pesar de todo este planeta debería ser similar al nuestro.

Finalmente encontramos una pequeña posada y dejamos a Avia-chan en el establo, junto a otro chocobo y lo que parecía ser un caballo de verdad. Como éramos siete personas, nos dividimos en dos cuartos de dos y uno de tres. Mireya-san y Serena-chan en uno, Yui-chan y Azusa-chan en otro y finalmente Rit-chan, Mio-chan y yo.

"Feeeh, que día."

Rit-chan se dejo caer de espaldas en la cama mientras suspiraba pesadamente. Las tres guardamos silencio unos segundos, sin saber que decir exactamente.

"¿Se dieron cuenta, verdad?"

Nos pregunto la castaña de pronto, por lo que la miramos confusas unos instantes. Rit-chan miraba hacía el techo, sus ojos pensativos mientras colocaba sus manos a manera de almohada tras su cabeza.

"Este no es nuestro mundo."

Dijo a manera de aclaración y no pude más que asentir. Rit-chan no era una chica muy dada a los estudios, pero no era tonta, sin duda también noto la enorme diferencia entre las constelaciones del cielo.

"Si, aunque la luna sea parecida a la nuestra, el cielo es completamente diferente."

Dijo Mio-chan de manera pensativa para después bajar su mirada, sus manos se apuñaron en su regazo y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar suavemente por lo que Rit-chan y yo nos acercamos a ella preocupadas.

"Lo… Lo siento mucho."

Dijo con una voz quebradiza mientras lagrimas empezaban a formarse en sus ojos por lo que me incline para abrazarla.

"No es tu culpa, Mio-chan."

Le dije mientras acariciaba su espalda, Mio-chan solo negó con la cabeza, abrazándome fuertemente; parecía que el peso de la situación al fin la estaba venciendo.

"¡S-Si lo es, yo c-compre ese libro! ¡Yo lo leí, es mi culpa!"

Las lágrimas salieron más rápidamente mientras la sentía temblar aún más en mis brazos, mordí mi labio fuertemente al sentirme tan inútil, no tenía idea de cómo consolar a una de mis mejores amigas, mis palabras siendo negadas por ella una y otra vez.

"¡No seas estúpida!"

Rit-chan grito a mi lado, por lo que ambas nos giramos a verla sorprendidas, la chica parecía enojada y apuñaba sus manos a ambos lados de ella, sin embargo, también tenía lagrimas en la esquina de sus ojos.

"No es tu culpa, tu solo comprarte el libro porque te pareció interesante, nadie sabía que esto ocurriría. No es tu culpa para nada."

Dijo para después bajar el tono de su voz a algo cercano a un susurro que apenas logre escuchar.

"Si alguien tiene la culpa soy yo."

Mio-chan y yo nos sorprendimos ante estas palabras y Rit-chan comenzó a temblar un poco para después apretar sus ojos fuertemente, ladeaba la cabeza para ocultarla de nosotras.

"Yo fui la que te reto a ir a ese estúpido lugar, si no hubiera sido por mis palabras, ahora mismo estaríamos en casa preparándonos para dormir e ir a la escuela al día siguiente."

La chica alzo sus manos para limpiar las lágrimas que surgían de sus ojos, pero eran sustituidas por nuevas cada vez.

"Es mi culpa, y yo lo arreglare de alguna manera, así que no llores por favor..."

Finalmente lo entendí, me había sorprendido tanto ver a Rit-chan así de débil que no pensé del todo la razón de su dolor, pero ahora lo sabía. Rit-chan y Mio-chan eran muy unidas, se conocían de mucho tiempo y se llevaban muy bien, eran como una pareja pero sin serlo en verdad. Su vínculo era algo especial que muchas veces me hizo sentir algo de envidia, pero a la vez admiración. Por eso mismo es que el dolor de una se volvía automáticamente en el de la otra. Mio-chan se sentía culpable de habernos traído por error a este lugar y Rit-chan se sentía culpable porque sus acciones habían hecho llorar a Mio-chan. En verdad se querían mucho.

Mio-chan miro sorprendida nuestra amiga para después levantarse, secando sus propias lágrimas y sonriendo suavemente.

"Tonta, tampoco es tu culpa."

Dijo mientras avanzaba hasta la chica, dándole un suave abrazo que la castaña acepto.

"Perdón, mis tonterías nos trajeron aquí."

Susurro la castaña y Mio-chan solo apretó aun más tu abrazo.

"No sabías que esto pasaría, ninguna lo sabía."

Ambas permanecieron abrazadas de esa manera a la mitad de la habitación y mentalmente me sentí muy feliz de ser capaz de ver una escena así ¡Era como una novela romántica pero en vivo!

Finalmente ambas se separaron y Rit-chan se seco lo que quedaban de sus lágrimas para después sonreírme apenada.

"Perdón por eso, creo que me puse un poco sensible."

Yo solo negué con la cabeza.

"Está bien, Rit-chan y Mio-chan son una linda pareja."

"¡Mugi!"

"¡Mugi-chan!"

Ambas dijeron al mismo tiempo con pena y enojo, eran tan lindas las dos.

"Jajaja."

"Yui-senpai, guarde silencio, nos oirán."

"¿En serio, porque estamos aquí?"

"Pero son lindas, ¿No crees hermana?"

"Pues sí, pero…"

"¡Shhh! ¡Silencio!"

Mio-chan y Rit-chan se quedaron paralizadas al oír ese conjunto de voces y yo avance silenciosamente hacia la entrada de la habitación, alejándome del rango de visión que daba la abertura de la puerta para después tomar el picaporte y abrirla de par en par. Azusa-chan y Yui-chan cayeron al suelo, tras la puerta, Serena-chan y Mireya-san parecían sorprendidas de haber sido descubiertas para después sonreír simplemente y saludarme con la mano.

"¡Estaban de mironas!"

Grito Rit-chan con la cara roja por el enojo y la pena mientras que Mio-chan se había sentado en el suelo, cubriendo su rostro con su sombrero por completo.

"Niaaa, solo escuchamos a Rit-chan gritar y vinimos a asegurarnos que todo estuviera bien."

Yui-chan sonrió despreocupadamente para después levantarse, Azusa-chan parecía apenada de haber sido descubierta pero cambio su mirada a una más seria mientras hablaba.

"De todos modos, Yui-senpai y yo estábamos pensado en alguna forma de volver a casa."

"Azu-nyan dice que ya no estamos en nuestro planeta, ¿Es cierto?"

No pude evitar mirar con cierta pena a mi amiga ante su pregunta, al parecer ella fue la única que no conocía mucho de los mapas celestes o que no noto nada raro cuando vio una estrella color verde brillando junto a una morada, quizá dos planetas demasiado cercanos o algún cuerpo celeste de gases particulares. Fueran lo que fueran, eso no se veía muy a menudo en casa.

"Así parece, Yui-chan."

Le dije calmadamente, adelantándome al regaño que venía de parte de Rit-chan. La castaña me miro con ojos abiertos totalmente abiertos.

"¡Asombroso!"

Dijo, totalmente emocionada para después mirar a las hermanas Viera.

"¿Entonces ellas serían extraterrestres? ¡Ah! Pero somos nosotras las que venimos de otro planeta así que… ¡Rit-chan, somos extraterrestres!"

Exclamo como si hubiera hecho un gran descubrimiento y las hermanas Viera la miraron confusas mientras que nosotras volvimos a sentir cierta pena.

"Yui-senpai, no piense demasiado por favor."

Azusa-chan comento mientras suspiraba resignada, mi amiga no tenía remedio, pero eso era lo que la hacía tan linda.

"Vamos, vamos, vamos. Es una buena manera de ver las cosas la de Yui-chan, quizá hasta correcta."

No pude evitar admitir, si este no era nuestro planeta, éramos de alguna manera alienígenas aquí.

"En todo caso, lo que debemos pensar es como regresar a casa."

Las cinco nos quedamos pensativas ante las palabras de Rit-chan. Si este no era nuestro planeta, ¿Deberíamos viajar por el espacio para regresar? ¿Era eso posible? Negué con la cabeza, en nuestro mundo no teníamos la tecnología necesaria para realizar viajes tripulados a enormes distancias, y este planeta debería estar en verdad alejado de nuestro sistema solar para no haber sido detectado aún. Este sitio parecía ser más atrasado en cuanto a tecnología (o al menos por lo poco que había visto así me parecía), así que esa opción era poco probable. Entonces nuestra única oportunidad era volver de la misma manera que llegamos, con ayuda de un Grimoire. El problema era que ninguna tenía el Grimoire consigo, así que primero habría que buscarlo…

Ó quizá…

Mire a las hermanas por unos instantes, ellas habían mencionado que los Grimoire estaban prohibidos en el reino y solo la realeza del reino tenia permitido usarlos. ¿Habría alguna manera de que ellos nos ayudaran? Era una posibilidad.

"Mireya-san."

La chica se giro a verme ante mi llamado.

"¿Habría alguna manera de que pudiéramos hablar con los reyes de este reino?"

Mireya-san me miro asombrada y confundida ante mi pregunta, pero después pareció entender cuáles eran mis intenciones así que se quedo pensativa unos momentos.

"Umm… en verdad sería algo difícil. El palacio no acepta a cualquier visitante así que probablemente ni siquiera presten atención a su solicitud…"

No pude evitar desanimarme ante esto, esa era la única idea que se me ocurría en ese instante.

"Aún así, quizá haya una posibilidad de hablar con ellos."

Dejando un 'esperen un segundo por favor', se dirigió a su habitación. Mis amigas se acercaron a preguntarme de que iba todo eso de hablar con los reyes, por lo que les comente mi idea sobre el Grimoire.

"Umm… Ciertamente suena a nuestra única posibilidad por ahora…"

Mio-chan lo pensó durante unos segundos para después asentir convencida.

"Es la mejor opción que tenemos."

"Sin embargo, eso será algo difícil. Aún cuando el palacio aceptara su audiencia con los reyes de Ivalice, los Grimoire son libros prohibidos, dudo que quieran mostrárselos."

Serena-chan parecía apenada de derrumbar nuestras esperanzas, pero estaba siendo sincera.

"Aún así, tenemos que intentarlo."

Dijo Rit-chan firmemente y las cinco asentimos decididas, en ese momento Mireya-san regresaba de su habitación, traía consigo un cartel que anunciaba algo en él. Por alguna extraña razón éramos capaces de leer perfectamente la escritura de este reino aunque era algo que nunca habíamos visto antes. Lo atribuimos a otro de los 'regalos' del Grimoire además de las armas y la vestimenta. Yui-chan dijo que era muy práctico ya que se ahorraba los problemas de memorizarse el idioma, pero que hubiera sido genial también le enseñara ingles. Fue gracioso ver como Rit-chan la apoyaba mientras Mio-chan y Azusa-chan las regañaban por su falta de seriedad.

Nos juntamos todas para leer el cartel, que decía algo así:

"CLVI Liga de clanes.

Como cada año, el palacio de Ivalice y los honorables jueces del reino invitan a todos los clanes registrados a formar parte de la liga de clanes que se llevara a cabo a partir del primer día de la Luna Sabia Alta. Aquellos interesados deberán presentar su solicitud de ingreso a primera hora de la mañana el primer día de la Luna Sabia Baja.

Requisitos:

- Solo pueden ingresar aquellos clanes registrados y aprobados por el reino.

- Solo se permitirá la entrada a aquellos clanes con más de 6 miembros activos.

- Los clanes deben poseer al menos el registro de dos misiones completadas con éxito a su nombre.

Aquel clan que llegue a la final y se corone campeón de la liga, le será concedido el honor de luchar contra la guardia real. En el caso de que llegaran a resultar victoriosos, su alteza la Reina Azura y el Don Juez Saito en persona les concederán un deseo, siempre y cuando estén dentro de sus posibilidades.

Den lo mejor de sí y demuestren la grandeza del reino.

El honorable consejo de jueces de Ivalice."

"¡Eso es!"

Exclamo Rit-chan totalmente alegre después de leer lo que el cartel decía, las demás sonriendo también, esto era justo lo que necesitábamos. Si podíamos llegar hasta la final y hablar con la reina, quizá podamos conseguir que nos ayuden a volver a casa.

"¿Uh?"

Sin embargo, Azusa-chan parecía confundida, sin dejar de leer una y otra vez una parte en específico del cartel.

"¿Pasa algo Azu-nyan?"

Yui-chan pregunto mientras la abrazaba por detrás y colocaba su cabeza al lado de la de la chica para poder ver mejor lo que ella observaba, Azusa-chan apunto hacia donde el nombre de la reina y el juez estaban.

"Es extraño… los nombres de estas personas… son iguales a los de mis padres…"

Dijo de manera incomoda por lo que de nuevo nos juntamos para leerlo y después nos miramos entre nosotras de manera confusa ¿en verdad era así? Ninguna de nosotras habíamos tenido la oportunidad de conocerlos ya que ambos adultos se la pasaban fuera de casa debido a su trabajo como jazzistas.

"¿Crees que hayan sido transportados también?"

Pregunto Yui-chan con mirada curiosa pero Azusa-chan solo negó con la cabeza.

"No lo sé."

Fue su sincera respuesta.

"No creo que eso sea posible."

Las palabras de Mireya-san nos sacaron de nuestras cavilaciones.

"La reina Azura y Don Juez Saito han gobernado este reino por ya una década, por otro lado, ustedes parecen haber llegado hace unas horas aquí. Quizá solo sea una coincidencia."

No pude más que asentir ante esto, tenía sentido. Azusa-chan miro a los nombres escritos por última vez antes de asentir también.

"Si, debe ser eso."

Dijo, terminando de convencerse.

"Bien, esta decidido entonces, nuestro clan participara en la liga de clanes."

Dijo la mayor con voz autoritaria y las demás asentimos, sin duda sería algo difícil, mas considerando que nosotras éramos solo unas novatas en todo esto, pero era nuestra única oportunidad de volver a casa.

"De todos modos, primero hay que preocuparnos por registrarnos mañana por la mañana. Sera un día muy agitado, así que váyanse a dormir por favor."

"Buenas noches."

Se despidió Serena-chan y con eso, ambas hermanas salieron del lugar.

"Sera mejor dormirnos también."

Azusa-chan tomo la mano de Yui-chan y la saco de la habitación, jalándola un poco ya que la castaña quería quedarse a conversar otro rato.

"Buenas noches senpai."

Y así ambas salieron.

"Nosotras también tenemos que descansar."

Dijo Rit-chan, sentándose en la cama, quitándose los guantes y descalzándose los botines.

"Buenas noches chicas."

Después de desearnos buenas noches, las tres nos acostamos a dormir. Aunque en verdad estaba cansada, no pude evitar quedarme despierta un rato, pensando en mis padres y el resto de mi familia. ¿Habrían notado ya que desaparecí? Seguramente. Quizá estén muy preocupados por mí y hayan acudido a la policía. El rostro en llanto de mi madre me apretó el corazón, madre, padre, resistan por favor, hare todo lo que pueda por volver a su lado. Me gire hacía el otro lado y pude escuchar suaves sollozos provenir de la cama donde Mio-chan dormía, mi rostro entristeciéndose aún más. Mio-chan también estaba pensado en lo que se había quedado atrás, seguramente también el resto de mis amigas. Una última lágrima surgió de mis ojos antes de que el cansancio me venciera.

"Pase lo que pase, volveremos juntas a casa, lo prometo."

Me dije a mi misma mientras la inconsciencia me envolvía. Seguramente, sin duda alguna, cumpliré mi promesa.

Fin del capítulo 03.

Ending: Listen! (Primer Endindg Segunda temporada K-ON!).

* * *

Rosario-san: Te lo recomiendo mucho, todos los Final Fintasy (Vale, no todos, pero la mayoria) son juegos geniales cuya trama si no te emociona te hace llorar jaja. Gracias por el Review, espero te guste la historia.

Gajeel Redfox Crossover Fan: Estoy pensando en eso, no se si dejar las parejas habituales, mezclarlas entre ellas o agregar personajes nuevos. Depende como se desarrolle todo jaja. Gracias por el Review.

ShadowFreddyRaven: ¿Épico de que esta ambientado en un mundo fantastico o Épico de que parece que sera genial? Solo pregunto jaja. Gracias por tu Review, disfruta la historia.


End file.
